God of Love Drabbles
by Koolkitty9
Summary: Drabbles on my God of Love/Prelude of Love series.
1. 1-5

God of Love Drabbles

Summary: Drabbles on my _God of Love/Prelude of Love_ series.

-

1\. Statues

Yumoto and Araki were down in the mortal world and Yumoto looked around with wide eyes as they walked into a temple. "What is this?" Yumoto asked and Araki smiled, "This is the temple of the Gods of Love…"

Yumoto gasped as he saw various statues of his ancestors and then his brother. "Where am I?"

"W-well…you're not officially the god yet…but your statue is currently in the making, Little One…"

"Can I see it?"

Araki nodded, "Of course." He led Yumoto towards a draped figure. Yumoto watched as Araki gently undid the drape.

"Ta-da. Here you are…future God of Love."

Yumoto looked at the statue, the only thing left on it was the rest of his outfit. He began to admire the wings on his back and the staff he held in his hands.

He smiled, "It looks great!"

"I'm glad you like it."  
Yumoto raised an eyebrow, "Why do we have a temple?"

Araki blushed, "W-well the people pray to you to give them happy relationships and love…"

Yumoto smiled, "Well, I will grant those prayers eventually."

2\. Papa's Disapproval

Yumoto giggled as he ran into the throne room, "An-chan~!" He yelled and froze as he saw his father, Hakone Yukiteru standing there. His father had piercing red eyes and light blonde hair and Yumoto dropped Wombat.

"Yumoto." Yukiteru spoke as he narrowed his eyes at his son. "Y-yes papa?" Yumoto replied and Yukiteru eyed the silver locket in Yumoto's hand. "What is that?"

"It…it's a gift from Epinard!" He lied and Yukiteru frowned, "Yumoto, don't lie."

Yumoto looked down and Yukiteru looked at him, "Who gave it to you?" 

"M-My suitor…" Yumoto whispered and Yukiteru gasped, "Suitor!?"

Yumoto looked away and Yukiteru frowned, "Who is your suitor?"

"L-Lord Tungsten…"

Yukiteru frowned, "Lord Tungsten…?" He then grabbed one of his sais from his back. "Tungsten isn't good for you!"

"Papa!" Yumoto cried and Yukiteru grabbed his wrist. Yumoto frowned as Yukiteru led him outside to Gora. "Gora! Why is he marrying Tungsten!?"

"I let him chose, papa. He was his bodyguard and Yumoto fell in love."

Yukiteru growled.

3\. Fears

Yumoto looked down as he looked at his love stick…thoughts began to run through his head _"What if I'm not good enough? What if I'm not like an-chan or papa? What if I fail and everyone dies?"_

"Yumoto?" Gora's voice asked and Yumoto gasped, "An-chan!"

"You're doubting yourself, aren't you?"

Yumoto nodded slowly, "Y-yes…"

Gora sighed, "Don't worry, you'll be a good God of Love."

"Are you sure?"  
Gora nodded, "I'm sure, now Argent is calling for you. Go see him, please."

4\. Papa's Disappointment

Araki looked at the older man from afar and Atsushi looked down as he asked, "Epinard, who is that?"

"That is Little One's father...Yukiteru-san...he has never made him proud." Atsushi sighed, "He's worked so hard to make him proud...and yet Yukiteru-san favors Gora-san."

"He's never made him proud...?" Araki repeated in shock and Atsushi nodded.

" _Papa! Look! I found an animal!" six-year-old Yumoto smiled and Yukiteru sighed, "Yumoto, you need to be quiet and go back to your lessons."_

 _"Y-yes papa…"_

" _Papa!" Ten-year-old Yumoto cried, "You can't do that to me!" He screamed and Yukiteru turned to Yumoto, "Hush! You're not going to the mortal world! I forbid you to!"_

 _"An-chan is going!" Yumoto yelled and Yukiteru looked at his son, "Enough. We're done talking about this!"_

" _Papa! I'm going to be the next God of Love and you can't stop me!" Fifteen-year-old Yumoto screamed, "I am and I will be the best one you've seen!"_

 _"Yumoto!" Yukiteru yelled, "You're going to listen to me or you're training again!"_

 _Yumoto growled, "You never care! Even when I was sick, you didn't care!"_

 _"Yumoto! You are not obeying me! This is why you can't be the God of Love!"_

Yumoto frowned, "Papa!" He yelled and looked down as he muttered, "It's like you don't want me to be the next God of Love..."

Yukiteru growled, "Yumoto! I don't know if you can even be the next one!"

Yumoto gasped, "W-what...?" He felt tears forming in his eyes, "I-If...if you don't want me to be the next God of Love then SAY IT!"

Yukiteru frowned and narrowed his eyes at his son, "You're still too young."

"Then take it away from me! Just like you do every time, papa!"

Yukiteru growled and Yumoto looked at him in pure anger, "I've always been your disappointment, papa…and I know I always will be!"

5\. Atsu-Mama

Atsushi was never intended to act as Yumoto's mother but it just happened that way. Yumoto called Atsushi 'mama' because of En. En would tell the child to call him that and Atsushi would get so annoyed with him.

Ryuu would tease Atsushi to no end and Yumoto would yell at Ryuu…even though he was only a few years old. En and Atsushi eventually just accepted this fact and let Yumoto continuously call him 'mama'…he didn't hate it that much.


	2. 6-11

6\. Reasons

Yumoto looked at Yukiteru, "Why do you treat me this way?!"

Yukiteru sighed, "You're too young and restless for me not to be so strict with you!"

Yumoto growled, "You don't even like anything I do!" He looked down, "I hate fighting, yet you do this to me…"

"Yumoto, I'm this way to you because when you were younger one of the lords I knew tried to kidnap you! You're my heir and youngest son! I need you!"

"That was your fault then papa!" Yumoto yelled and Yukiteru looked at him, "Enough Yumoto. You've been the target of many attacks and much harm…I can't help but worry for you!"

7\. Judgement

Yumoto tried to sneak past Yukiteru's room to Atsushi and gasped as he heard him talking to Gora.

"I don't understand why he wants to marry Tungsten!"

"Papa, please. Yumoto really loves him…Lord Tungsten has protected him many times."

Yukiteru sighed, "I just don't want him marrying him…it's hard to trust someone who was evil o-"  
"Papa," Gora interrupted, "Remember that time I had gotten angry and turned evil? Does that mean you can't trust me?"

"N-No!"  
"Then don't judge Tungsten for his past mistakes."

8\. Watching

Yukiteru growled as he watched Yumoto from afar. He gripped at his sai as he saw Araki.

He frowned as he watched Araki stroke Yumoto's hair and Yumoto saying, "Araki-kun…I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes…an-chan doesn't know about last night." Yumoto whispered and Araki smiled as he kissed Yumoto's cheek.

"I need to go…" He whispered and Yumoto nodded, "Okay…goodbye." He replied and slowly walked away from him.

Yukiteru growled as Yumoto ran inside and walked towards him. "Yumoto…"

"P-papa!"  
"What are you doing?"

"N-nothing papa!"

9\. Katashi

"Yumoto, I really don't want you marrying Tungsten!" Yukiteru yelled and Yumoto frowned, "Papa, I love him!"

"Enough! I have already picked your suitor for you!"

"Who is it?!"

"Lord Katashi."

Yumoto froze and Gora gasped. "Papa! Yumoto was almost killed by him!"

Yukiteru looked at Yumoto, "I don't care. He has good looks and is strong."

"I know he is papa! I fought him!" Yumoto yelled, "He tried to kill me! An-chan told you that already!"

Yukiteru frowned, "Yumoto, stop yelling!"

Yumoto shook his head, "Papa! I'd rather give up my God of Love and marry Araki instead of marrying Katashi!"

Yukiteru narrowed his eyes at Yumoto, "You will do as I say!"

"No papa! Why do you think Katashi is better than Araki?!"

Yukiteru rolled his eyes, "Enough Yumoto."

Yumoto felt tears fill his eyes, "I'd rather die from Hireashi then ever marry Katashi." With that, Yumoto ran to Ibushi's door.

10\. Family Dinners are Awkward!

Yumoto drooled as food was brought in and Gora smiled as Yumoto reached for a plate.

Araki sat beside him and the Hakone brothers' father the former God of Love, Yukiteru sat on one end. Yumoto's guardian Battle Lovers sat across from him.

Araki looked at Yumoto and Yumoto smiled, "Go ahead! Just because I'm the heir doesn't give me special rights to eat!"

Araki nodded and Yumoto giggled as Araki grabbed food. Yukiteru watched as Yumoto began to eat and he glanced at Araki.

Araki bit his lip and Yumoto looked at Yukiteru, "Papa, please stop glaring at my suitor."

Ryuu gasped, Yumoto had never spoke like that to his father.

Yukiteru looked at Yumoto, "Yumoto, I'm not glaring at him."

Gora frowned, "Papa, please."

Araki looked down and they all ate in silence and occasionally, Yukiteru would look at Araki in distaste.

11\. Guardians

Yumoto was thankful for his guardians, he was terrified of being kidnapped or cursed or hurt. He was happy to have friends like them, and they were happy to help him. They wouldn't have it any other way either…well Wombat at times hated Yumoto's cuddles but once he realized how lonely the heir used to be he just learned to accept it.


	3. 12-16

God of Love Drabbles 12-16

12\. Gossip

Yumoto frowned to himself as he walked past a few of the other Gods.

"Did you hear, the God of Light is engaged to a mortal!" One hissed and the other gasped, "What?! A mere mortal? A mortal woman can't have an heir!"

"The heir is engaged to a mortal man. Lord Tungsten is his name."  
"What?" A third spoke and the first one nodded, "Yes! I saw the heir kissing him and saying that he loved him!"  
"Wow, who knew, Yukiteru-sama has a son who spreads his legs for mere mortal men."

The three Gods laughed and the second spoke, "The heir is even a failure! I heard that his own powers didn't come until the age of fifteen!"  
"No way!" The third gasped, and the second added, "Yeah! He did when the Gods of the Sun and Moon harmed his dumb animal guardian!"

Tears filled Yumoto's eyes and he growled as he let his love stick appear. The young God of Light walked towards them and screamed as his Scarlet side spoke, _"YOU ALL DON'T KNOW ME! I won't let you say things like that about me!"_

"The heir is crazy!" The first screamed and Scarlet grabbed him, _"Once my father hears about this…you all better hope that he doesn't kill all of you!"_

As he screamed this, Argent came running in and quickly comforted the heir and helped get him under control.

13\. Tears

Yumoto sat in the room with the Mortal Door, he had just gotten back from a meeting with other Gods. They had teased him for his powers coming so late and one even mocked him for being a target of sacrifices.

" _A God can't be sacrificed! In fact, a God can't die from mortals! You're such a useless heir. What heir was almost killed by Hireashi as many times as you've been!"_

Yumoto whimpered as he thought of that, _"Hireashi is different though…he's a demon…not a mortal!"_ Tears filled his eyes and he looked up, "W-what's wrong with me?!" He screamed, "My powers took forever to awaken and people want me dead!"

"Little One, please." Ibushi's voice spoke gently, "I know it hurts…but remember this, you will be great one day."

Yumoto frowned as Ibushi placed a hand on his head.

14\. God of Love

Gora was happy to be the current God of Love, he felt like he was a success. His partner, Hashibiro had told him that his reign was going great. This was mostly because within Gora's first few years of being the God of Love, he had sealed the demon Hireashi and his minions away.

Even though Gora was hardly there for Yumoto, Yumoto knew that his big brother was busy doing things…but eventually Gora realized how upset this made Yumoto.

Gora felt terrible about this and every time he would ask Yumoto if he wanted to go somewhere with him, his brother would just shrug and say that he was fine. Gora never believed him…but then he would get busy again, because he's the current God of Love.

15\. One of Us

Yukiteru glared at Araki, " _You_ will never get my approval!"  
Yumoto gasped as he clung to Araki's arm, "Papa, please! I love him!"

Yukiteru looked at his son, "Silence! You were supposed to marry someone else!"  
"Well, _you_ lacked to tell my guardians and an-chan that!"

Yukiteru growled, "Yumoto, your mortal worked for Hireashi!"  
"So!? He's not a bad person, papa!"  
Araki nodded, "Yukiteru-sama, I had to! If I didn't work with him, then he would kill me too! He-he killed my parents!"  
Yumoto held Araki's hand, "Yeah! Araki-kun was forced to!"

Yukiteru clutched his hands into fists, "I don't care! He will never be one of _us_!"

"So!? Just because Araki-kun isn't a god doesn't mean anything! I love him and he loves me! He doesn't judge me like the other gods! They all hate me!"

The God of War rolled his eyes, "They don't hate you. You know that! Many Gods have flirted with you and yet you deny them!"  
"They only want me for my powers! My guardians tell me that they talk about me too!"

Yukiteru looked at him, "Silence, I'm done talking about this!"

16\. Haruki

A small blonde five-year-old boy ran throughout the palace as a purple cat ran after him. "Wait!" The cat cried and the child giggled and he yelled, "Come get me, Hiro-san!"

Hiroyuki frowned as he caught up with the boy and panted. "Y-you're a handful!" Hiroyuki groaned and the small boy giggled more. "Mama and papa are busy, so I need fun!"

"So?"  
The boy pouted and looked up as he saw someone standing in front of him. He stood up and looked down as the person looked at him.

Hiroyuki gasped, "So sorry, Yukiteru-sama! He was just waiting for his parents!"

Yukiteru nodded, "Of course." He patted the boy's head and smiled, "Don't worry, they're coming out." With that, he left.

The five-year-old let out a sigh of relief and looked up as he saw two people leaving.

Hiroyuki smiled, "Ara-chan! Yumoto, you look ravishing today."  
Yumoto giggled, "Thanks, kitty-san."

Araki held onto Yumoto's hand and the young boy looked up as a yellow hamster appeared on his shoulder. He giggled, "Masuru!" he grabbed him and giggled more as he cuddled he hamster.

"Haruki." Yumoto spoke and the boy looked up, "Yes?"  
"Haruki, would you want to go to the mortal world with papa?"  
The boy, named Haruki, blinked his purple eyes slowly, "Only if mama goes too."

Yumoto smiled, "Of course."  
"With Masuru?"  
Yumoto nodded, "Yes, Masuru can too."

Haruki nodded, "Okay mama…grandfather smiled at me!"

Araki smiled, "Good."  
Haruki looked at Araki, "Up, papa, up!"  
Araki nodded and picked up the small child. Haruki giggled loudly and nuzzled Masuru.

Masuru twitched his nose and spoke, "Haruki, please!" he squeaked and the child smiled. "Masuru! We get to go to the mortal world!"  
Yumoto looked at Haruki, "We have to go."  
Haruki nodded and the three walked to the Mortal Door to go to the mortal world.


	4. 17-21

17\. Portraits

Eight-year-old Yumoto held onto Wombat as Gora grabbed his hand. "An-chan, what are we doing?" he asked and Gora smiled, "Well, papa has commissioned someone to paint a portrait of us. Some of the Gods and Goddesses don't even know what we look like."

Yumoto gasped, "Really?!"  
Gora nodded, "Yes, in fact, we're having the God of Art do it."  
Yumoto looked at him, "Really?"

Gora smiled and the God of Art walked in. "Alright, is the heir ready?"

Gora nodded, "Yes, the God of Light is excited, I'll keep him standing still."

The God of Art nodded, "Don't worry, Maximum Gorar, this shouldn't take me too long. I _am_ the God of Art, you know."

The portrait was done in about an hour or so, which the God of Art was very proud of. "Here you go." He turned the portrait to the duo.

Gora smiled at it and Yumoto gasped, "Wow!"  
The God of Art grinned at Yumoto and bowed slightly, "Do you like it, God of Light?"

Yumoto nodded, "Yes! It's amazing!"

18\. Strange Man with An-Chan

Yumoto sat in front of a crystal, showing Gora with someone in the mortal world. The six-year-old looked at Perlite, "Who's that?"  
Perlite frowned, "I'm not sure, Fluffhead."

Yumoto sighed, "I want to go to the mortal world!"  
Perlite shook his head, "You can when you're older!"  
Yumoto watched as Gora put a ring on the man's finger, "Perlite, what's he doing?"

Perlite smiled, "You'll know when you're older." He gasped as he saw Gora and the man beginning to do questionable things. "What are you doing?!" Epinard yelled and ran to Yumoto to cover his eyes, "Perlite! You're about to show him something inappropriate for his age!"

Perlite gasped, "I-I didn't know! We were just watching Maximum Gorar!"

19\. Mama Yumoto

"Noooo! Haruki please stop crying!" Yumoto cried and began to bounce a crying Haruki on his knee. "Please!"

The heir was just recently a parent and yet, he was worried out of his mind over his newborn baby.

"Haruki, I'm tired!"  
"Your majesty…" a maid spoke and Yumoto looked at her, "Yes, Miss Ami?"  
"I can take the newborn prince."

Yumoto shook his head. "N-no…it's fine."  
"I insist." She smiled, "You can come with me, I helped take care of you, when you were a baby as well."

Yumoto nodded, "Well…okay."

20\. Gods of the Sun and Moon

The God of the Sun growled at the newly released portrait of the God of Light and Maximum Gorar. "That should be _us_ with Gora-san! NOT THAT BRAT!""

"Now, now, Haru." His twin, the God of the Moon spoke, "The heir can't help being born into the family."

The God of the Sun turned to their demon partner, "Dadacha, we need to get rid of him!"

Dadacha nodded, "Of course-dacha."

21\. God of Truth

Yumoto whimpered as he was chained to a pole. "My brother will stop you!" he yelled and Yami laughed, "Oh, will he?"

Yami pulled out his staff and Yumoto growled at him, "You're just a coward!"  
Yami rolled his eyes, "You're an annoying heir! I'm going to shut you up…permanently."

Yumoto gasped "I will stop you…!"

Yami growled, "You will never defeat me! I will end your entire line and court! The Court of Love will be abolished!"

The heir growled, "Too bad that you're a coward! You only know what anger is! Love will always win!"


	5. 22-26

God of Love Drabbles 22-26

22\. Mortals

"I'll never tell you where the City of the Gods is!"  
"Silence, heir! You will too!"  
A slap.

"Stupid heir, I'm surprised we captured you so easily."

"Well…if I really was the heir, this would have been harder. Now, Vesta!"  
"Of course, Sulfur! Vesta Love Ignit!"  
The 'heir' stood up easily and a light surrounded him.  
"It's the God of the Earth!"  
"That's right, you little mortals, you all thought you could kidnap and torture the heir…"  
"W-we're sorry!"  
"SURE YOU ARE!"

23\. Curse

Makizou Yami walked into the coronation room, the damn heir was getting crowned today…even though he had cursed the heir when he was a baby.

Yami walked forward into the room, he smirked as he heard the heir gasp out. The heir was finally going to die from his curse.

24: My Love

Yumoto giggled loudly as Araki kissed his cheek.  
"Yumo-chan…I love you…"  
Yumoto blushed, "Araki-kun, I love you too…you've made me so happy, my dear Lord Tungsten…"

Araki grinned, "Don't call me that…I don't call you Scarlet."  
"Why not?"  
"You told me not to…remember?"  
Yumoto nodded slowly, "Yes I do…"

The duo frowned as they heard footsteps.

"Mama, papa! Haruki had a bad dream!"  
Araki frowned and Yumoto picked up the young child.

Haruki rubbed at his eyes and hugged Yumoto tightly. "Mama! Bad man!"  
Yumoto frowned, "Oh? What happened?"  
Haruki replied, "Bad man hurt you and papa, mama!"  
Araki bit his lip, "Haruki, papa won't let anything happen."  
Haruki nodded, "Bad man told mama he loved him…bad man told mama that he hurt Haruki if mama no love him back!"  
Yumoto gasped and turned to Araki, "K-Katashi…"

24\. Paintings

Yumoto screamed as he saw paintings in the mortal world of him. He was shocked over seeing himself getting violated, murdered, and tortured.

He whimpered as a mortal grabbed him, "Like our portraits of you?"  
"No!"  
Another grabbed him and tried to touch Yumoto's chest.

"Let go of me!"  
"Why? Everyone knows how much you love mortals. I mean look at your husband."

Yumoto growled and slapped the mortal. "Silence! I do not go with every mortal! I have only been with Lord Tungsten!"

The mortals rolled their eyes, "Yeah right." One laughed and Yumoto stomped on their foot, "SILENCE! I refuse to let you do what you have painted of me!"

"Oh, well…I think torture would be the best option for you!"  
Yumoto gasped and looked at them. He let his love stick appear in his hand and shouted, "Scarlet Love Lumiere!"

The mortals screamed in fear and let go of him quickly.

25\. Sleeping

En yawned as he sat in his temple, he was only there to make sure that everything was going fine.

He walked over to his alter and looked at the items mortals left.  
There were many flowers and notes for him. He read over some, most only asked for help and for rain. He would give them rain eventually.

En sighed as he read more and more notes as he did, he slowly began to fall asleep….

"En-chan?" Atsushi's voice called and walked inside, he froze and smiled as he saw En. He walked over to his partner and placed a small blanket over his shoulders. He kissed En's cheek and whispered, "My dear God of Water…you work so hard…"

26\. Suitors

"God of Light, I am the Goddess of Life." A woman smiled, "I would love to be your wife! I think Light and Life go perfectly together!"  
"N-next!"  
"Hmph!"

"Your majesty, I am the God of Agriculture, I grow f-"  
"NEXT! Sorry, but you're boring me…"

"I am the God of Fire!"  
"Duh I know, you're my GUARDIAN, so no, I'm not marrying you, Vesta!"

"I know."

Yumoto sat back in his throne and sighed…he went through everyone who came today…and yet there was no one he even liked. He looked at Wombat, "Is Lord Tungsten still available?"  
Wombat thought for a moment, "Hm…I believe so…"  
"Good, call him here…I'd like to see if I want to marry him…he seems the most interesting."  
"W-what?!"


	6. 27-31

God of Love Drabbles 27-31

27\. My Prince

Yumoto giggled as he saw his suitor standing outside under his balcony. "Yumo-chan, come down!"  
Yumoto nodded, "Okay! I'll sneak out the front do-!"  
"No, just jump down. I'll catch you."

Yumoto frowned and looked at his balcony railing. "O-Okay…" he bit his lip and looked down at Araki as he stood up on it, "If you let me die, then I'm never loving you again."  
"Don't worry." He smiled and Yumoto nodded and flung himself down to his suitor.

As Araki caught him, he felt someone shaking his shoulder.

"…moto."  
Yumoto frowned and the voice spoke again, "…up."  
"Huh?"  
"Yumoto, wake up!"  
"AHH!" Yumoto sat up quickly as Atsushi woke him up.

28\. Katashi and Mimi

Mimi smirked at her brother, Katashi. He was admiring a portrait of heir, she looked down at one of her daggers. Oh, how she wanted to stab the dumb heir with this. The heir took her brother away from her…thanks to him, Katashi is obsessed.

Mimi glared at a spare portrait of Scarlet and Maximum Gorar, she growled and walked away.

29\. God of Wisdom

"Aurite," Maximum Gorar spoke, "My brother has seemed to have taken a liking to Argent."  
"Yes..." Aurite replied, "I am aware of this. Perlite has told me." 

Many years later, Maximum Gorar met up with Aurite again.

Aurite stood as stoic as ever, as he heard the current God of Love speak, "Aurite, I would like it for you to take my brother to the temple of Wisdom. He's ready for his trials."

Aurite bowed slightly, "Of course. His time of ruling is coming."  
He looked at Maximum Gorar, "The heir has told me of dreams he has had. I do not believe those will happen…but there are mortals who wish for your brother to be gone."

Maximum Gorar sighed, "Yes, this I know."

Aurite frowned, "I shall get rid of those mortals, if you wish." 

30\. Kill the Heir

Yumoto whimpered as he was tied up by magical ropes. He had gotten captured by a group of mortals, who wished he was dead.

His eyes widened as someone pointed at a portrait of him being stabbed. Yumoto began to scream and struggled as a mortal held up a knife.

"Wait!" Yumoto screamed and looked at them, "I-I didn't do anything to you!"  
"You did too! Just because you're a god doesn't mean anything!"  
Yumoto whimpered and one mortal held his chin in their hands.

"Look at that, pure fear is in your eyes." They smirked and Yumoto began to sob, "…mama…!" He looked at the sky and began to scream for Epinard and Argent.

"Shut the heir up!"  
"Silence!"  
Yumoto's bracelet began to flash and a beam shot up towards the sky.

"Dammit!"

One grabbed his wrist and Yumoto tried to pull it away. "Someone, shut the heir up! Do anything!"  
Yumoto clawed at the mortals who tried to grab him and he bit one who tried to cover his mouth.

"Scarlet!"  
"Little One!"  
"It's the God of Wind and the God of Protection!"

31\. Haruki

"Mama!" Haruki cried, running to Yumoto, who was sitting in his throne.

Yumoto frowned, "what is it?"

"Mama, my guardians won't let me play outside!"

"I know…mama can't let you play outside…someone is wanting mama, and they may take you to get mama." Yumoto explained and Haruki began to cry.

"W-why would someone hurt mama!?" he wailed and Yumoto picked him up, "Don't cry, Haruki…"

Haruki whimpered and stuck a thumb in his mouth, his purple eyes becoming red from crying. Yumoto bounced him in his arms, "Don't worry…mama won't get hurt."

Haruki nodded and laid a head on Yumoto's shoulder. He slowly closed his eyes and Yumoto smiled as he stood up to put him to bed.


	7. 32-36

32\. Sulfur's Love Pen

Io looked at the pen that was laying on his bedside table. He picked up a note that was beside the pen and read it-  
 _Sulfur,_  
 _This is called the Love Disguise Pen, I had this created for one of the Guardians of the heir to use. In this case, you were chosen for this task. Keep this pen with you at all times, it is to keep the_ heir _safe. This pen is powerful and can transform you into anything you command it to. To transform into the heir shout: "Love Power, transform me into the heir!". This pen should only be used when the_ heir _is clearly in danger. When you activate this pen, the heir is to be hidden away for safety reasons._  
 _-Wombat_

Io groaned as he picked up the pen, it was red and where the pen's clicker would be, there was a heart on it. He examined it and sighed as he put it in his pocket, he just hoped he wouldn't have to use this thing...

"Take the heir out of here, there's a God here who absolutely hates him." Gora spoke and Yumoto frowned as Ibushi took him out of the room. Io groaned as he looked at the pen, "Do I have to?" he asked and Gora nodded, "Yes, we need to try this out."

Io blushed as he held the pen up, "L-Love Power, transform me into the heir!"  
He groaned as he looked at himself, he looked like Yumoto but he felt weird.

Wombat smiled, "Good, Sulfur. I told you this would come in handy!"  
Io glared at him.

33\. Perlite

Argent smiled as he saw Perlite asleep on one of the plush sofas. The God of Time had been busy lately and he had even froze time the same day because of a monster.

Perlite hated stopping time, due to how exhausted it made him. Argent walked over to get a blanket and walked back to his partner.  
He gently put the blanket over the God and kissed his cheek.

34\. Sick

Yumoto groaned as he rolled in his bed, the young God was sick with something, which was rare. Not because he was a God, but that he _never_ was sick.

He looked down at Wombat, who was holding some medicine. "The God of Health said this would help you." Wombat explained and Yumoto just covered his head with his blanket. "Nooooooooooo."

"Yes!" Wombat yelled and Yumoto looked at him through a makeshift opening with his blanket. "Tell Hara-sensei that I don't want it!"  
"Ahem...your majesty,"

Yumoto gasped and slowly took the blanket off, "Y-yes?"  
The purple haired God shook his head, "Take your medicine."  
"Yes, sensei."

35\. Mortals

Yumoto frowned as he walked through the mortal world with his guardians. They were all disguised as fellow mortals, and Yumoto stayed close to Epinard. He held onto his hand like a child who was trying to stay close to his mother in a store.

Epinard looked at the fifteen-year-old, "Are you alright?"  
Yumoto nodded, "Yes...I'm fine. Sorry."  
The heir jumped as he heard someone scream and he hugged Epinard's waist. "Yumoto, let go!" The Battle Lover cried, almost about to topple over. Cerulean held Epinard stable and Yumoto looked at his step in parents, "Cerulean-papa, why did someone scream?"

Cerulean frowned, "Don't worry about it, mortals are strange, they're probably fighting again."  
"Oh..."

36\. God of Silence

"The heir and his father don't talk!"  
"What?"  
"Yeah, I heard that he told the God of War that he hated him."  
"I highly doubt that."

"I heard that the heir has slept with the God of Death."  
"Oh ha ha, that's a lie already."  
"Okay, I did lie with that, but I also heard the heir enjoys being kidnapped!"  
"That one makes sense, he's always being kidnapped!"

Yumoto gasped as he walked into them, "T-that's not true!"  
One God pulled Yumoto to his chest, "Did you enjoy being taken by Hireashi?" he laughed and Yumoto shook his head, "N-No!"  
The God put a hand under Yumoto's chin, "You have pure fear in your eyes, why are you scared? You're shaking."  
Yumoto whimpered, "I-I'm not scared."  
The God replied, "You are though, don't lie to me, the God of Silence."  
Yumoto looked at him, "Let go of me. You...you liar! I've never slept with the God of Death! I've never done anything with anyone!"

"Then, you're free for the taking."  
Yumoto pushed him away as his mouth was brought up almost his. "NO!" He slapped the God of Silence and the God growled. He picked Yumoto up and said, "You should have chosen a better suitor, the God of Hospitality isn't worth it."

Yumoto growled, "He is too, he's kind and doesn't tell lies about me!" Yumoto smashed his foot on top of the God of Silence and kneed him, between his legs.  
The God of Silence cried out and let go of Yumoto. Yumoto slapped him again and walked away.


	8. 37-41

37\. Rules

 _You must never mention any past mortal lover of the heir or God of Love._

 _The heir must be protected at all times._

 _Scarlet has requested rice balls at all times!_ _No! This is not a rule and you know it_

 _Never mention the "incident", if you don't know what that is, ask Aurite._

 _Only Scarlet is allowed to call Epinard "Mama", this is due to Cerulean teaching the heir this as a toddler.  
Epinard IS allowed to get onto you if you do this._

 _When Sulfur uses the Love Pen to turn into the heir, take the heir into hiding. This goes for everyone, so do your part!_

 _Always keep Scarlet busy, he says he bores too easily. So please, this is a message from Sulfur, please keep him busy!_

 _When Tungsten is over, never leave him and Scarlet alone, Maximum Gorar doesn't want anything to happen._

38\. Trusting

"I don't know if we can trust Scarlet to rule..." Carbon spoke, he sighed as he sat back in his chair.

Kitsune bit her lip, "I-I think we can! I mean, he _did_ rule for five years until..."

"Yes, but he was stopped by Maximum Gorar and Yukiteru-sama." Park replied and Rider rolled his eyes as he muttered, "That damn mortal whore..."

"Silence, Rider." Carbon hissed, "The heir isn't that, he just is weak."

Kitsune frowned, "This is treasonous! If-if you don't stop talking about the heir like this, then I'll tell my dad!"

Rider growled, "I don't care! He always seems to get hurt."

"That's because he's the heir!" Kitsune yelled, "Everyone wants to end the Court of Love! So that's why people are after him, darn it!"

"Kitsune, I'm done talking to you, go ahead and tell your dad!" Park laughed and Kitsune growled as she stormed out of the room.

39\. God of Fire

Vesta grinned as he saw the Goddess of Life sitting in a chair, he smirked as he walked to her. "Hey good looking, wanna go spark a flame?"

"Huh?" The Goddess of Life spoke, Vesta groaned...he forgot that she was an airhead... "What flame?"  
"I mean, do you, want to go out with me?"

"Out? Like for dinner?!"

"No! I mean, yes, but I mean would you want to go with me on a date!?"  
"Ohhh! Noooooo, I'm dating the God of Death."

"W-what?!" Vesta gasped and the Goddess giggled, "Sorry, bye-bye God of Fire." she twirled her platinum blonde hair in her fingers and Vesta sighed as he walked away...he now knew to never talk with her again.

40\. Sleep

Epinard smiled as he walked into the private study of Cerulean's, he froze as he saw the three-year-old heir asleep on one of Cerulean's plush chairs. Scarlet turned in his sleep and Epinard slowly walked to him. He smiled as he picked him up gently and the heir buried himself into his chest.

Epinard kissed his head and walked out of the room with him.  
"Senpa-!" Vesta called but stopped as he saw the sleeping God. Epinard whispered, "I'm taking him to bed, what's wrong?"  
"Oh...I was just going to show you something, but take him first..." Vesta replied and Epinard smiled, "Alright, you can follow me and show me then."  
Vesta nodded.

41\. Deadly Hearts Club

"Look at the God of Light...how weak."

"Yes, I can tell...Takeda, we need to get him away from Argent!"

"Why's that, Kenshi?"

"Argent is my dad, and you knew that! I'm sick of that dumb idiot taking my dad away from me!"  
"Chill."

"No, _you_ chill, Minato! Your dad should have killed the heir when they were the VEPPer!"

"Enough!" a new voice screamed

"Sorry, Sergeant Salt..."

"Now, Deadly Hearts Club, do what the VEPPer could not do...get rid of the Court of Love!"

"Yes sir!"


	9. 42-46

42\. Running (based off of a BoTW memory)

The heir ran as fast as he could through a forest in the mortal world. He panted as he was chased by a clan called the Anti-Coccino Clan, these mortals absolutely hated him and wanted him dead. He whimpered and ran harder, he cried out as he tripped over a tree root and toppled onto the ground.

He gasped as he was surrounded by these clan members and screamed as he covered his head as they held up sickles that were ready to chop his head off.

He gasped as he heard footsteps and blades clashing against each other. "Leave the heir alone!" A voice screamed, "If you don't, I shall cut your heads off just as you want to do to him!"

Yumoto gasped as he looked up and saw his suitor standing there, right in front of him, protecting him with his sword.

43\. Rules Pt. 2

 _You must never let the heir see the mortal door alone, he may want to escape to there._

 _The heir needs to leave Aurite alone, Aurite is getting annoyed of him._

 _The heir must NEVER go to the mortal world, especially alone.  
Find the heir if you find he is gone._

 _Argent is the only one who can play with Perlite's hair.  
If you are not Argent, then Perlite is allowed to punch you.  
Literally, don't do this, Perlite can punch and it's a hard punch!_

 _When Epinard says he doesn't want to see the heir, then don't let him see him!  
No matter how much the heir cries for his "mother", the God of Wind is most likely busy!_

 _Vesta isn't allowed near the Goddess of Life, she has requested this._

 _Sulfur cannot share information about the grades of the heir!_

44\. God of Earth

Sulfur frowned as Vesta winked at him, "Heyyy Io, want to go out?"  
"No, we have to stay with Yumoto tonight!"

"We do not! Kinugawa-Senpai is with him tonight!"

"Well, Yumoto wanted us to stay with him."

"No fair!" Vesta complained and Sulfur rolled his eyes.

45\. God of Sports

Munakata Shigoki, the God of Sports was walking past a room, when he heard a moan like sound. He smirked as he saw Maximum Gorar and a mortal together. He saw that Gorar was leaving and frowned as the current God of Love pointed his axe at him as he gave the mortal a thumbs up, "Nice job getting the God of Love!"

"Silence! You always do this!" Gorar cried and Munakata smiled, "That's because I care!"  
"No you don't! Now stay away from my little brother!"

"I've never been near the sweet heir! In fact, I want him to rule, I'm happy for him."

Gorar frowned, "You ruined our moment! I heard you walking down the hallway and we had to stop!" He growled and the God of Sports gasped, "What? Well I'm sorry, Maximum Gorar!"

Gorar growled and flipped him off and the God of Sports stated, "That's not very nice of royalty to do!"

46\. God of Electricity

The God of Electricity smirked as he walked into the study of Hakone Yukiteru. The study was ravishing and he smiled as he saw the heir, sitting in a chair near his father.

"Papa, I have a quest-"  
"The God of Electricity! Leave my sight now!" Yukiteru demanded and the heir froze, "Papa?"  
"Yum-Scarlet, leave now, this god isn't supposed to be around you."

The heir nodded and stood up, "Yes, Papa." he turned to walk away and the God grabbed his wrist, "So, you really are a real God."  
Scarlet gasped as he felt a small shock, "Yes, I am, now let me go."

Yukiteru stood up from his chair and growled, "Get away from my son!"  
"Why, Yukiteru-sama, I just want to see him."

Scarlet whimpered and the God of Electricity grabbed his neck. "P-papa!" He cried and the God smirked as he shocked the heir.  
Yukiteru growled and yelled for the guards. Scarlet screamed out in pain and the God of Electricity cried out as he was hit by the captain of the guards. He let go of the heir and growled as he was forced out of the palace of the Court of Love.


	10. 47-51

47\. Aurite

Yumoto whimpered as he ran into a room, the young heir had gotten into a fight with his guardians and he had gotten very upset over it.  
"Your majesty?" A voice spoke and Yumoto looked at him, "Y-yes?" He asked, wiping his eyes on his sailor shirt sleeve.

The man looked at him, "You argued with your guardians, yes?"  
Yumoto nodded, "Y-yes..."  
"You shouldn't do that, they're here to protect you."  
Yumoto bit his lip, "I know..."  
"And as the God of Wisdom, I'd like you to realize that."

48\. Argent

"I-I'm useless!" Yumoto cried and he gasped as he felt someone place a hand on his head.

"Little One, why are you crying?"  
"I am because people keep telling me that I can't rule!"

"Well, they're lying to you. You will rule and will be a great God of Love."  
Yumoto gasped and hugged him, "You really think so?"  
"I know so."  
"You really are my only friend...Ibu-chan-senpai."

49\. Perlite

Yumoto yawned as he walked into the room of the mortal door, "Argent?" he called and frowned as he saw a man with pink long hair.

"Now, what are you doing here, Prince Scarlet?"  
"I...I wanted Argent."

"Well, he's busy, come back again later, fluffhead."  
"O-oh...can you tell him I was here, Perlite?"  
"Yeah, I guess."  
Yumoto looked down, "P-please."  
"Don't worry."

50\. Children

Yumoto smiled as he held Cerulean's child, Daichi, in his arms. The baby had just fallen back asleep after Yumoto had fed him. He sat in Cerulean's study as he rocked the baby in his arms.

He didn't notice his suitor walking in and Araki smiled at the sight. In Araki's eyes, Yumoto was glowing and looked absolutely perfect.

"Yumoto?"  
"Oh! Araki-kun!" Yumoto smiled, "Look at him! He's adorable."  
"Yeah..."

Yumoto blushed, "I want one...I want a child too."  
"Do you?"

"Yeah! We should talk to Hara-sensei, he can help us with that."  
Araki kissed his cheek, "Alright then, anything to make you happy."

51\. What Love Truly is

Yumoto smiled as he stood outside on his balcony as the sun was setting, he thought of his partner.

 _"Lately, I've had a hard time falling asleep...because he fills my thoughts. I just want to cuddle him and let him kiss me. Is...is this what love truly is? I wish he were here now to watch the sunset with me, it'd be lovely...I want to always be with you, my dear Tungsten...and then we can have a family together and we can rule. I'm serious about this, and I really hope this is what love truly is."_


	11. 52-56

52\. Dark Aurite

 _"Wake me up~ I'm waiting for you, God of Wisdom, wake me up so we can end the heir and his dear mother and father~!"_ A voice giggled in Aurite's mind, _"Wake me up, get jealous! We can end the Court of Love and we can rule the entire world!"_  
"NO!" Aurite screamed and the voice hissed _"YES! Aurite, we...no I, will rule! You see, you and I are the same."_

Aurite growled as he looked at his reflection in a crystal and his dark self laughed, _"Now, you will let me take over..."_  
Aurite cried out as his reflection grabbed his arms and he began to transform. His outfit turned black and his emerald eyes turned ruby. He began to laugh and pulled out his sword. "Epinard, Cerulean, and the heir...they're going to die now."

He walked to the throne room and snuck behind the heir's throne. He waited there for a couple seconds for the heir to walk in. As he sat, Dark Aurite stood up and placed his sword in front of his neck and covered the heir's mouth. "Shhhh~" he laughed, "Don't move or your neck is cut open."

The heir began to scream and cry as Dark Aurite walked in front of him, keeping his mouth covered. He gagged the heir and smirked, "Aurite is gone now..."  
"MAMA!" The heir screeched into the gag and Dark Aurite stabbed his shoulder as he laughed.

53\. Leader

Yumoto whimpered as he cried in Argent's arms, "I'm a terrible leader, Ibu-chan-senpai!"  
Argent shushed him and stroked his hair, "Don't think like this..." He kissed his Little One's head and Yumoto felt more tears falling. "I...I am though! Every time I take my team into battle, I feel like we're going to fail!"

Argent lifted his chin upwards and spoke, "Your strength isn't what makes you a leader, it's what's in your heart that does...your love for yourself and everyone around is what makes you a leader."  
Yumoto looked at him, "I-It is?"

"Yes, and you're a wonderful leader, trust me. Just as Kinshiro is the leader of my group, you both are great and different. You love what you're protecting and you're great at it."

54\. Tungsten and Scarlet

Yumoto giggled as Araki messed with his hair, "I love you, Araki-kun! Most Gods don't seem to ever pay attention to me."

Araki blushed, "Oh...?"

Yumoto smiled, "Promise me one thing."

"And what is that?"

"Promise me that we'll be together forever!"

"I promise..."

55\. God of Wind

"Mama!" Four-year-old Yumoto cried and ran to Epinard, "Mama!"  
Epinard yawned, "Yes?"  
"Papa won't wake up! I want to play with him!"

"Papa worked hard last night and so did mama."  
"Why?"  
"We were doing something to protect the palace."

"Oh...but mama, tell papa to get up!"  
"No, Yumoto. Papa needs to rest."  
Yumoto pouted and Epinard hugged him, "Sorry, but we have to do let him sleep. Are you hungry?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Want mama to make you a riceball?" He asked softly and Yumoto nodded, "Yes, please!"

56\. Rules Pt. 3

 _The heir is to stay here, no letting him in the mortal world!_

 _Cerulean would like for everyone to stop asking him for his holy water, he's running low!_

 _The God of Health would like it if people would stop messing with the heir's medicine.  
The heir needs his medicine when he has Scarlet episodes!_

 _The heir has requested that when you go to the mortal world to bring him candy, please!  
_  
 _Vesta would like you to stop flirting with Sulfur.  
That is __**his**_ _partner, and you all know it.  
Same with Cerulean and Epinard.  
Also with Argent and Perlite!_


	12. 57-61

57\. Rules Pt. 4

 _Avoid playing cello music during balls, just AVOID it or risk having an ax in your face/i_

 _Be weary of half-gods, they have been known to attack Scarlet_

 _No Love Sticks OR Weapons on the table!_

 _Haruki is not allowed to be without his guardians!_

 _Never let Maximum Gorarnear the God of Psychology, they do not get along._

 _If you play the violin, or wish to, do NOT fall in love with ANY cellists, Maximum Gorar FORBID YOU if you did so!_

 _Scarlet is forbidden to talk to any mortals alone!_

 _Don't let Carbon around any mortal girls, he likes them too much!_

 _The heir's medicine must be administered by Hara Kurou_

58\. Vesta and the Goddess of Life

Vesta smiled as he slid to the blonde goddess. "Hey, gorgeous."

"Oh...? Oh! Hi, God of Flame!"

"Fire...it's God of Fire."

The Goddess smiled and gasped as Vesta slid an arm around her shoulder.

"Ahem...God of Fire, Guardian of the heir...let go of my partner."

Vesta looked up and cried out as he was grabbed by his neck. "G-God of Death!" he squeaked and the dark haired God growled, "Vesta, you knew that I love her."

"I'm sorry!" Vesta gasped and the God of Death rolled his eyes, "If you mess with her again, you're dead!"

"Vesta!" Sulfur's voice cried and Vesta gasped, "S-Sulfur!"

Sulfur jumped down to them and looked at the God of Death, "Now, my partner, forgot that you two were dating! I am so sorry."

59\. God of Psychology and the Goddess of Peace

The God of Psychology looked at a paper, that was announcing the birth of the first heir, the God of Natural Hot Springs. He rolled his eyes as he saw a portrait of the Goddess of Peace and the God of War with their newborn baby.

He and Natsumi had dated in the past...and yet less than nine months after they broke up, the Goddess of Peace had given birth...was that child his own? The God shook his head, there was no way that was his child...right?

60\. God of Time

Perlite sighed as he sat beside Argent, "Ibushi-kun...I worry so much for our Fluffhead."

"Do you?" Argent asked, "Well, I never knew you cared about him." He teased and Perlite turned bright red. "I-I do! I promise!"

Argent smiled and kissed Perlite's red cheek. "Don't worry...I love you, my dear God of Beauty."

61\. Masuru and Haruki

Masurusmiled as he watched Haruki sleep. The guardianwas in his human form and he was reading a book near the fire.

"Masuru-san?"

"Yes, Master Haruki?"

"Can you get me some water?"

"Of course, anything else?"

"Um...a snack?"

Masurunodded, "I can. I'll be back, your majesty."

He walked out of the room and grabbed what was needed, he loved Haruki and protected him.


	13. 62-66

62\. Rules Pt.5

 _If you see Battle Lover Rider on the mortal world with a different person each night, tell Vesta, immediately_

 _Never let Hiroyuki in the heir's room, Tungsten has asked this_

 _Don't let Haruki alone with Wombat, ever_

 _Let Cerulean nap!_

 _Do NOT let Cerulean nap (for too long!) he needs to do his work, such as spending time with his son, Park!_

 _Never let the heir out of your sight!_

 _When the heir is sick, he has requested that /ibonly/bihis brother and guardians are allowed to see him!/i_

 _No servants are allowed!_

 _Never, ever, let Haruki be without Masuru or his parents!/i_

63\. Prince Takehiko and Tsuyoshi

"Tsuyoshi!" Takehiko pouted, "Why don't you say you really like me! I know you do!"

Tsuyoshi, his body guard sighed, "Prince Takehiko, you love Tungsten."

"No, I gave up on him...he loves that dumb heir too much..."

Tsuyoshi groaned and Takehiko hugged him, "Tsuyoshi...please..."

Tsuyoshi blushed, he truly did love the prince...he kissed his head and Takehiko's pink eyes widened.

"I'm...I'm glad you like me too..." Takehiko whispered and Tsuyoshi nodded.

64\. Nightmares

i"Let go of me!" Yumoto cried as he was grabbed by a clan member, "Araki-kun!" he screeched and he was taken to the fortress.

He whimpered as they held on the edge of a pit.

"Many demons are down there, they're waiting for a certain heir..." someone laughed and they dangled Yumoto over the edge.

The heir screamed as shadow hands grabbed at him, they burned as they did...he screamed for help as the hands pulled him under./i

Yumoto woke up screaming and as he did, Araki quickly lit a candle and light filled the room. The door flung open and there stood his guardians. Vesta sighed in relief as he saw nothing was wrong, Epinard looked at Cerulean and the duo frowned. Sulfur walked forward and placed a hand on the youngest's head.

"Are you okay?"

Yumoto nodded, "Yes...I'm okay, Sulfur...just a nightmare."

Sulfur frowned, "You know that's bad...talk to Perlite about it, you two need to work on preventing that."

"Yes Sulfur..."

Sulfur smiled, "Now, get back to sleep."

Araki kissed Yumoto's head and the four Battle Lovers left the room as Araki soothed him back to sleep.

65\. Satoru

Satoru growled as he saw Yumoto kissed his brother. He clutched his hand into a fist and hissed, "Araki deserves better..."

He rolled his eyes and walked away from his brother...

66\. My Pet

Katashi smirked as he saw the tied up Yumoto. He turned to Park, "Good job, my pet...you brought me, my Red Angel." he chuckled and walked up to Yumoto.

He cradled Yumoto's chin in his hands and smiled, "You're too tired to fight me."

Yumoto cried out as he felt the ropes tightening and Katashi forced Yumoto to look at him.

"Now, now, my angel...stop resisting me..."

Yumoto's eyes glossed over and he stopped fighting. "I give myself to you..." he spoke and Katashi smirked, "I know, and I will force you to love me...and my pet can leave since you've given yourself to me."

Park frowned as Yumoto fell under Katashi's spell...he was free now...but Yumoto...

Yumoto groaned and blinked, "NO!" he screamed and Katashi growled, "You iwill /ilove me!"

Park gasped and quickly ran out of Katashi's palace as he saw Katashi forcefully push Yumoto onto a bed and saw the magic ropes tying the poor heir down.

Tears filed the younger Battle Lover's eyes as he heard screams from Yumoto as he ran...he needed to find his dad, Cerulean quickly...the heir was...Park didn't even want to finish that thought.


	14. 67-71

67\. Happy Father's Day Papa!

Haruki looked up at a portrait of his mama and papa. Papa was holding Mama's hand and Haruki smiled as he looked at a piece of paper in his hand.

"Master Haruki, what are you going to do?" Masuru asked and Haruki grinned, "Well, I'm going to draw mama and papa!"

Masuru nodded and turned from his hamster form into his human form, "Want me to get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine!" He smiled and Masuru sat beside his little prince.

Haruki stood up and ran to his papa's study, "Papa! Papa!" he cried and his papa looked at him, "Yes, Haruki?"

"Happy Father's day, papa!"

His papa smiled as he was given a piece of paper and Haruki grinned.

68\. I'd Like to Marry Your Son/Brother

Araki bit his lip as he sat in the large sitting room with Gora and Yukiteru. He swallowed hard as the two Gods stared at him.

"Um...I...have a question." Araki spoke and Yuktieru looked at him, "Yes, what is it, Tungsten?"

"I would like to take your son's hand in...in marriage."

Gora's pink-red eyes widened and so did Yukiteru's.

"You...want to marry my son, the heir?" Yukiteru repeated and Araki nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Now, what can you bring to my son that he already does not have?"

"I can bring him a steady life and I can protect him."

"What else?" Gora asked and Araki bit his lip again, "I...I can give him love and I can be the best husband that he could have."

Yukiteru and Gora looked at one another and both nodded.

"Lord Tungsten, you may marry my son." Yukiteru spoke and Gora smiled as Araki's purple eyes widened, "T-thank you!"

69\. First Date

Yumoto smiled as Araki took him to a nice restaurant in the mortal world. Yumoto looked at the menu and looked at Araki. "What are you going to get?"

"I'm going to get..."

"Dammit, what are they talking about?!" Vesta whispered from another table and Sulfur rolled his eyes, "Probably what they want to eat!"

"We shouldn't do this, this is spying!" Epinard spoke and Cerulean laughed "You're just not wanting to see the best part!"

Epinard gasped, "No! Spying is wrong, En-chan!"

Yumoto looked over at the table and gasped, "Araki-kun! My guardians are watching us!"

Araki frowned and Yumoto looked down as their food was brought to them.

He glared at his guardians as he ate his ramen and Epinard looked down at a cup of tea he was drinking, annoyed of his fellow Battle Lovers.

70\. Spring of Love

The new Battle Lovers were sneaking out of palace one night and were walking by this spring that the Gods of Love would visit. Kitsune gasped as she heard Scarlet scream, "What's wrong with me?!"

The four new Battle Lovers gasped and ran to the entrance of it and looked in as they saw the heir wearing all white and he was standing in the deep spring.

"Damn you, I've prayed to you every night." Scarlet spoke and he looked up at the statue of the very first God of Love.

Carbon frowned as he saw Scarlet put his arms around himself. "When will my powers fully appear?! My mother is back and yet I can only do this!"

Rider gasped as he saw Tungsten standing with his back turned to Scarlet, resting his hands on his sword, standing still.

"How do I fully awaken my powers?" Scarlet spoke, "What's wrong with me?" sobs shook throughout the heir and the other Battle Lovers quickly ran past as Tungsten put his sword away.

71\. God of Earth

Sulfur growled as he saw two mortals attacking his temple. "Hey!" He screamed and placed his hands on the ground and made it shake.

The two mortals gasped and quickly ran off. The God of Earth walked to his temple and sighed as he looked one of the walls. At least nothing was destroyed...


	15. 72-77

72\. Rules Pt 6

 _Vesta needs to leave the God of Death alone_

 _The God of Time and the God of Fire are to not be in a room together alone._

 _Don't ask Scarlet to recite in English, he gets confused_

 _When Scarlet asks for food, he usually wants a rice ball._

 _Scarlet cannot meet the Caerula Adamas until Maximum Gorar has said so._

73\. Lord Zundar

Akoya frowned as he saw a small green hedgehog on the balcony of Kinshiro's room.

He walked over to him and narrowed his eyes as the hedgehog spoke, "I am Lord Zundar, Perlite, God of Time, I need your help-da!"

Akoya frowned at him, "Oh, how beautiful..." he spoke and placed a hand in front of Zundar.

Zundar smiled and gasped out as Akoya flicked him away. "Noooooo!"

"Hmpf." Akoya rolled his eyes and left.

74\. Epinard and Haruki

Haruki looked at Epinard and smiled. "Ep-Epinard?"

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry, and mama said to find you."

"Ah, do you want some curry?"

"Curry?"

"It's one of my favorite foods, I can make it for you."

"Okay!"

Epinard smiled and Haruki grabbed the guardian's hand, "Thank you very much, Epinard!"

75\. Hireashi and Maximum Gorar

Maximum Gorar held his axe in his hands as Hashibiro stood beside him.

Hireashi was in his human form, he laughed as he pushed his red hair from his face, "Maximum Gorar, you will lose."

Gorar growled and ran towards Hireashi. "You demon! You will never win!"

Hireashi screamed as Gorar hit his face with the axe. "Damn you! Violating my face like this!" He held his face and quickly healed the wound with his powers.

A scar stayed on his face and he growled, "Maximum Gorar, you can never truly defeat me! Don't you know that it is your brother who is prophesied to defeat me?"

"That may be the case, Hireashi," Gorar spat, "But I will seal you away until my brother is ready!"

Hireashi smirked and began to scream loudly as Gorar shot an orb at him and the orb trapped him. As he was trapped, he began to revert into his fish body. "NO!" He growled, "I'll be back, Maximum Gorar!"

76\. The God of Wisdom

Aurite sat in a chair with his eyes closed, he was thinking.

As the God of Wisdom, he was always thinking of things to help out. He was always busy. For instance, the day before, he had helped a mortal kingdom help out a battle strategy by using wisdom.

He yawned, he felt exhausted from his thoughts. He opened his eyes as Argent walked over to him and put a cup of tea in front of him, "Kinshiro, you need to rest."

"Yes, I know." Aurite sighed, "Thank you, Arima."

Argent smiled, "Sleep, you need it."


	16. 78-82

Theme: Week of the Heir

78\. Monday

"Yumoto, wake up!"  
"Noooo!" Yumoto muttered and Atsushi smiled as he gently took the blanket off of him.

"Dear, it's time to wake up. You _need_ to, for Araki-san is coming today."

"No!" Yumoto cried and Atsushi groaned, "Do I need to get Argent in here?"

The heir's eyes popped open and he sat up, "Anything but that!"

Yumoto stuffed breakfast in his face and drank his juice quickly.

The guardian sighed as the heir dressed quickly and he ran down to lessons.

"Today's lessons are: Math, Science, and History." Sulfur explained and the heir frowned as Vesta handed him his textbooks.

Yumoto groaned as Sulfur began to teach him.

His lessons dragged on and on and he smiled as he saw Araki speaking with Gora.

79\. Tuesday

Yumoto groaned as he sat in lessons, today's were Japanese, Ancient Languages, and Geography. Ancient Languages would take over all of Wednesday too.

Vesta taught him some of the languages, at the moment, Yumoto was learning a language called English.

Yumoto was fascinated by the mortal world's geography, Sulfur made him feel like he was actually there.

He smiled as Vesta showed him paintings of it.

"Attack, Gorar!" Hashibiro cried and Yumoto charged at his brother, "Scarlet Love Lumiere!"

Gora blocked it with his axe and Yumoto growled. "I don't know what to do! That's my only attack!"

Hashibiro growled, "You can attack with your godly powers too!"

Yumoto threw his love stick down, "I'm done for the day!"

80\. Wednesday and Thursday

Ancient Languages were boring for the heir. Luckily, Thursday was his last day of lessons, nothing usually happened on Wednesday. The only lesson he had was the older languages.

Thursday's lessons were Monday's lessons. The lessons were just as confusing to the poor heir.

Yumoto was excited for Friday night, Araki was going to take him out on a date.

-

Hashibiro glared at the heir as he sat in his desk, writing a letter.

Yumoto smiled as he hummed to himself, he was preparing a letter for Araki.

The duo had just been recently seeing each other, and Hashibiro didn't trust the duo at all.

81\. Friday

Yumoto giggled as he prepared for the night. His handmaid, Ami, was helping him pick out something to wear.

"Miss Ami! I want to wear my red sweater with the heart on the collar!"

"Yes, your majesty!" She cried and brought forward the outfit he wanted.

"Thank you!"

-

Yumoto blushed as Araki took him to a local stop in the world of the Gods. This was basically the local spot where fellow Gods and Goddesses would take their partners to.

This area had a restaurant and a cute date spot that had stores inside.

Araki smiled at the heir, "Get whatever you'd like."

82\. Saturday and Sunday

Yumoto yawned as he awoke that morning, it was later in the morning and Hashibiro had greeted him at his door.

Yumoto walked away to breakfast and Wombat greeted him. "Yumoto-san, why was Hasihibiro-sensei at your door?"

"I'm not sure...but we didn't speak."

Wombat frowned, "Strange."

Yumoto groaned, "I bet I did something wrong to him."

"Who knows..."

Sunday rolled around and the Court of Love was to appear at a temple next to their palace.

Yumoto groaned as he wore his court ware and Gora eyed him as they walked to the front of it. Other Gods and Goddesses would join in the temple (there were multiple temples and palaces across the land of the Gods, the Court of Love was just one of these places) and would send hope to the mortals.

Yumoto would also get prayed to and receive gifts from multiple Gods and Goddesses who would wish him good luck. The gifts were usually gemstones and precious metals, along with gifts the mortals would give him.

This would last most of the day and by the time they were home, Yumoto would eat dinner, take a bath, and go to bed.

Then his week would begin all over again...


	17. 83-87

83\. Visions

Aurite looked at the ten-year-old heir who was with Epinard, he was sitting in his own room, but was watching them through a crystal near the mortal door.

His eyes widened as an image appeared in his head, the heir stood their holding his staff and as he did, a light surrounded him and there stood his God of Love form. The heir smiled towards him and as he did, the image changed to the heir in a Battle Lover uniform.

The heir was tied up in a wall of vines and was unconscious. Aurite gasped quickly as he felt someone poke his shoulder, "...shiro? Kinshiro, are you okay?"

"Ye-yes...I..." Aurite let out a breath, "The heir...he is in danger."

"What?" Argent asked and Aurite frowned, "I told you, he is in danger!"

84\. Hashibiro and Araki

Hashibiro glared at Tungsten, he was kissing the heir's cheek and was bidding him goodnight.

He growled as Yumoto went in his room and Tungsten walked past him.

"Lord Tungsten..." Hashibiro hissed, "Why were you with the heir? That is indecent for him to take you to his room."

Tungsten frowned, "Sorry, but he asked me to walk him."

Hashibiro frowned, "Well, it is forbidden."

"Yes, I know, but he asked me to, for we are to get married."

"What...?"

Tungsten smiled, "Yes, the heir and I are together."

Hashibiro growled as he watched Tungsten walk away, he teleported into the heir's room and locked the door.

The heir had his back turned to the door and was preparing for bed, he was humming to himself and as he turned, he screamed as Hashibiro stood there.

Hashibiro smirked and flapped his wings at the heir. The heir cried out as he tried to attack back but he fell onto his bed and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

85\. The Spring

Yumoto went to the spring alone that night, Araki was at the mortal world and he still wanted to go.

He began to pray aloud to the God of Love statue and began to speak his thoughts.

The heir didn't notice Hashibiro walking in, Hashibiro had never seem to like him and even Gora had made it where the duo couldn't be alone.

"Oh, first God of Love, please grant my prayers, I just want my true powers to awaken. I want to be strong like my brother and father."

Hashibiro smirked as he walked towards the heir and brought his talons out.

"God of Love, I have heard the voice of you in my head, I wish you could tell me more."

Hashibiro quickly brought his talons down and the heir screamed as he felt the talons slash through his white outfit. "O-oh God of Love, save me!" cried the heir and he tried to swim to the statue.

Hashibiro growled and the heir cried as he felt pain in his shoulder from the wound. He began to scream for his brother and guardians.

Hashibiro smirked as he flew close to the heir. "Don't worry, you'll just be asleep."

"N-no! Leave me alone!" the blonde screeched and Hashibiro placed a talon on the heir's neck.

The heir's eyes widened and Hashibiro traced his neck. "Hashibiro-sensei!" Maximum Gorar yelled and Hashibiro growled as he quickly teleported away.

The young heir quickly burst into tears and his brother held him close.

86\. Curse from the VEPPer

The twin gods smirked as they walked to Yumoto with a rice ball in hand.

This rice ball acted like the poisoned apple in Snow White, as soon as the heir would take a bite, he would fall into a deep sleep. The duo just hoped Yumoto would eat it.

Yumoto looked at the rice ball and gladly accepted it. He took a bite right then and there. As he did, he gasped for air and fainted onto the ground.

87\. Sealed

Yumoto glared at Hireashi, the heir was glowing scarlet and the demon laughed, _"Why do you keep fighting me? Your hero and brother aren't coming."_

Yumoto growled, "I fight to keep everyone safe! Keep this in mind, you dumb demon, _I_ am not sealed in here with you! _You_ are sealed in here with ME!"

Hireashi growled and let his spirit surround the heir. He grabbed the heir's face and forced him to look. _"Heir, your life energy keeps me alive. So quit fighting me."_

"I will never stop fighting you! You're actually weakened from my powers! So, goodbye to you!"

Hireashi gasped and began to scream as his soul was sucked into a small orb, _"Damn you! Too bad that I've drained most of your life already."_

As he spoke, Yumoto's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body stopped glowing...he screamed as a beam of dark energy shot through him. His body felt like it was being pulled apart...as the darkness consumed him, he could only think of one person...

 _Araki-kun...help me..._


	18. 87-91

87\. God of Psychology

Yumoto growled as he was tied to a chair, "My father will be mad to hear this!"

Renji, the God of Psychology laughed, "Oh, heir, your father won't know about this at all."

Yumoto gasped and paled as he saw a needle in the god's hand. He began to struggle in the chair and cried out as the needle pierced the skin.

He bit his lip as whatever was injected into him burned and made his veins feel like they were being stabbed.

"This is payback from your dear mother leaving me."

Yumoto's head fell limply forward as tears fell. He tried to move and he began to feel sick to his stomach.

"Stop it!" A voice screamed and Renji smirked, "Oh, Yukiteru-sama. Your son isn't coming home, Hisato, end the heir."

"Yes father," a boy smirked and Yumoto gasped as the boy grabbed his neck.

Yukiteru ran towards them but Hisato shot Yukiteru back. He laughed and Yumoto screamed as he kicked Hisato away.

Yukiteru smirked and freed Yumoto. He picked his son up, who fell limp in his father's hold and the duo ran off.

88\. God of Law

The God of Law smirked as he walked to the heir. He held a book out, the heir was in deep trouble. He adjusted his glasses as he walked into the court room, where the heir was being held by another god.

The God of Light screeched as the one God tried to touch him from behind and the God of Law smirked, "Enough, enough."

The God let go of the heir and the God of Light turned to him, "How dare you let me get treated this way! My father, the God of War will be so mad!"

The God of War nodded, "Yes. I know this, but you are in my court room now."

89\. Lord Tungsten

Lord Tungsten smirked as he stood there, his red eyes scanned the area. He smiled as he saw the God of Light with his brother, the God of Natural Hot Springs.

He laughed as Lord Hireashi appeared, "Lord Hireashi, the heir and his brother are praying at the spring."

"Yes, I see that, Araki-chan."

Tungsten rolled his eyes and clutched his hand into a fist, "One day...I will have the God of Light beneath my feet, begging for mercy."

Hireashi laughed, "Good, Tungsten. Bring me him...I need him."

Tungsten bowed, "Yes, Lord Hireashi..."

"Good, now go. Before I grow impatient."

"Yes, sir."

90\. Anzu and Haruki

Haruki giggled as he played with his toys, Masuru stood beside him and Haruki looked at him, "Masuru-san, can you bring me, mama?"

"Of course, Master Haruki."

Haruki smiled as Masuru left and the boy gasped as someone grabbed him, "MAMA!" He screeched and the person smirked as they stroked his hair.

"Leave me alone!" Haruki cried and the person laughed. Yumoto ran in and gasped, "Anzu! Get away from my son!"

Anzu smirked, "Why, I won't do that. Elisapie, Amaruq!"

Yumoto cried out as he was hit by a ball of electricity and Haruki screamed as his mama fell. "PAPA!" He cried as he kicked, "Papa, help mama!"

Araki ran in and Anzu gasped as he grabbed Haruki. "Stand back." Araki hissed, eyes glowing red, "Leave my son alone."

"Lord Tungsten..." she hissed, "Damn you...too bad your little heir is sleeping now..."

Araki growled, "Leave, or I shall kill you."

Anzu rolled her eyes, "I was a maid in the court."

"I don't care. You hate Prince Scarlet."

"That I do..."

"LEAVE!" Araki barked and she laughed, "Fine, fine."

91\. Ibu-chan-senpai

Six-Year-Old Yumoto frowned as he was put back to bed, he tried to sneak out before but Epinard caught him. He sighed as Epinard tucked him in and kissed his head.

"Sleep, tomorrow you may be with Argent all day."

"Yes, mama..." He mumbled and rolled over as his guardian left. The heir rolled over and as he did, he noticed Gora's bird partner, Hashibiro sneaking towards him.

He covered his head with his blanket and screamed as he heard Hashibiro walk to him, "Ibu-chan-senpai!" he screeched and as he did, the God of Protection stood there, in a holy light. "Little One, what's wrong?"

"H-Hashibiro!"

"Little One, he isn't here..."

"He...he was."

"Shh..." Argent smiled as he placed a hand on Yumoto's head. Warmth filled the heir and his red eyes slowly closed peacefully. Argent looked up, "A blessing of protection to my dear Little One."


	19. 92-96

92: Rules Pt. 7

 _Scarlet goes every night to pray in the Spring of Love._

 _Only Tungsten can go with him along with former and current Gods of Love._

 _The Heir's room is to be watched for would-be assassins._

 _Assassins have been after the heir since birth, so please, watch our Heir._

 _Do not tell the heir his prayers are worthless, he has heard the first God of Love, so his prayers are working._

93: Yuuma

Yuuma smirked as he looked at Scarlet, "What a pity that I have to kill you...oh well, at least you screaming from under me will make me laugh."

The demon smirked as he heard the heir calling his brother, and he looked up as he sat in the air, floating, "What an annoying brat"

94: Blades

Mimi smirked as she held a blade to Yumoto's wrist, "Now! A mortal's blade will not cut the skin of a God! See!" She tried to slice his wrist and the mortals around her gasped. Mimi laughed, "But a blade used by the Gods will!"

Yumoto cried out as she sliced his wrist with a blade stolen from his father, the God of War. Mimi laughed as he bled, "Now, a God's blade will cause him to bleed...but he can heal himself too!"

Yumoto growled at her and she laughed, "Don't worry! My brother Katashi, doesn't love you anymore."

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" Yumoto cried, "Your brother knew that he was being controlled!"

"SILENCE!" Mimi screeched, "I HATE YOU!"

95: Sleep

Yumoto giggled as Araki held him to his chest. He blushed as Araki stroked his hair, Araki was shirtless and Yumoto felt his warm cheek heat up Araki's chest.

Araki kissed his head gently and smiled, "My dear Scarlet...it's time for sleep."

"Yes, I know...but...I'm not tired right now."

"You should be, you'll have a busy day tomorrow." Araki urged and Yumoto blushed more, "Yes, I know but I'll be fine. I swear."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, silly." He looked up into Araki's purple eyes, "You're so nice to me..."

"Well I have to be, I am your suitor."

"Yes...and you'll be my husband soon! I'll be the perfect wife for you! Even better than an-chan!"

Araki smiled, "well, sleep then, my wife needs to be well rested."

"Okay! For you, I'll go to sleep!" He smiled, "But...can you tell me one more time?"

"Again? But I just said it..."

"I know..."

"Fine, I love you, Yumoto."

"I love you too, Araki-kun..."

96: Assassin

Yumoto screamed as Araki was flung into the wall of his bedroom, "Leave him alone!" He cried, "Vesta! Vesta! Help me!"

"Silence!" The assassin hissed and Yumoto screamed as he was pushed into the wall next to his bed. The assassin held him by his neck and smirked, "I'll just snap your neck quickly...it'll just hurt for a second, and you'll be in a deep sleep."

"No! I don't want that!" Yumoto cried and the assassin laughed as he held a knife to Yumoto's neck, "Shhh, heir...don't cry or...I'll have to show your suitor here what I do to pretty girls...and maybe to boys who look cute."

Yumoto screamed, "NO!" He kicked the assassin in the crotch and the assassin cried out, "You little bitch! Heir's like you should use that mouth for something damn useful."

Araki crept behind the assassin and growled as he held his sword in front of the assassin's neck, "And men like YOU shouldn't be attacking harmless girls! You sicken me!"

He threw the assassin to the ground and the assassin growled as he was taken away by the guardians, Sulfur and Vesta. "I'll kill the heir! Death to the heir! He will not rule!"

"Shut it." Sulfur hissed and Vesta nodded, "Yeah, little assassin's should use their mouths for something useful."

The assassin growled and was thrown into a cell, "Let the God of Law take care of you!" Vesta scoffed and the duo left.


	20. 97-101

97\. Check-Up

"Your Majesty sit down!" The God of Health screamed as the heir clung to the pillar, "NOOOOO!" Yumoto screeched, "I don't want a shot!"

"Your Majesty it is to keep your health up! Dammit, you're the heir and if you're sick and something happens to your brother, then you're the one we go to!"

"I'm scared!" He cried and Kurou Hara groaned, "Scarlet, please, you need to stop, this will only take a second."

"Please, sensei, I'm scared!"

Hara groaned, "Maximum Gorar! Please hold your brother!"

98\. Haruki and Yumoto

Yumoto smiled as he held the newborn in his arms, Araki smiled as he watched. Yumoto was feeding the boy with a bottle and Araki watched as the blonde rocked the baby. He looked away as Yumoto stood up and placed the baby in his crib and slowly the baby fell asleep.

99\. Cerulean and Epinard

Cerulean sighed as he heard Epinard rushing Yumoto to bed, the heir had been caught sneaking to Argent and was in trouble.

The heir was upset and Epinard came back out, "En-chan...Yumoto needs to learn to stay in bed."

"Yes, but he loves Argent."

"I know, but he's always in danger."

"Yes, Atsushi, but you're not always his mother."

Epinard sighed and Cerulean kissed him, "Stay calm, Mama Atsushi."

100\. Kanaye

"Maximum Gorar...your brother was easy to kidnap."

"Why did you take him!?"

"Why, I only did it for you...for I like you."

Gora growled, "I've had my fair share of loving mortals...I'm not doing it again."

"Oh...but if you refuse me, your little brother is going to the black market for there are many mortals who want him."

Gora held his axe tightly, "You wouldn't."

"I would," Kanaye laughed, "Now, do as I say or he's a goner."

101\. Seven Children

Yumoto screamed as he was hit across the face, "Kill the God of Light! Make the portraits become a reality!" One laughed and Yumoto's eyes widened as they chose one.

A girl held up a book, "I say we make these books become a reality! Look! Epinard is beating the heir because he failed another test!"

"No! This one! Tungsten is violating the heir and letting other mortals do it too!"

"No! We should make the heir drink his own blood!"

"That's enough!"

"Who is there?!" The three girls screamed as they were hit by a green orb and a girl walked forward, "How annoying you seven are! Let go of them!"

Yumoto sighed in relief and watched as he was saved and the seven ran away. He looked at the girl and she smiled and ran off.


	21. 102-106

102: Heir to the Throne of Nothing

Yumoto giggled as he ran outside, he looked at his guardians training. He was standing above on a walkway and froze as Yukiteru walked out to him. Araki bowed quickly and Yukiteru hissed, "What are you doing out here, Yumoto?"

"I-I was watching how my guardians tr-train..."

"You should be inside working on how to be the next God of Love! Do you not know what people mutter about you? Do you not hear how the other gods mock you?"

"I-I..."

"Enough, the other Gods gossip about you, and call you an heir...an heir to the throne of nothing!"

Yumoto gasped and looked down at his feet, "Yes...yes papa..."

103\. God of Night and Yuuma

"Oh, my lovely God of Night...my Fukui Yuna..."

Yuna, the God of Night smiled as he looked at Yuuma, "Yes, I know you love me...I have been with you since the heir turned three."

Yuuma smiled as he stroked Yuna's cheek, "I know...and the heir will be killed by us."

Yuna smirked as he made shadows surround them, "As the God of Night and the Dark, I am the one who the heir is truly afraid of."

"Yes, I know...but the heir used to be deadly afraid of Lord Hireashi...but alas, now he is afraid of you and the sword he used to seal Lord Hireashi with!"

"Yuuma, please, one day you and I will combine our powers and take the heir." Yuna slowly kissed Yuuma, "Don't worry at all..."

104\. Mortal World

Yumoto sighed as he looked out the window during his lessons, Sulfur was teaching him about math. All he could imagine was himself running throughout a green field in the mortal world, while the wind was blowing through his hair.

In his daydream, he was surrounded by animals and Araki was there as well...he smiled.

"YUMOTO!"

"H-huh?!"

105\. Katashi

Katashi smiled at a portrait of Yumoto and growled as he saw Araki in it. He grabbed his sword and stabbed Araki's face in.

"Don't worry my Red Angel..." he smirked and threw the portrait aside, revealing a tied up Yumoto in a chair, "Your suitor won't miss you that much after I cut you open and kill you...because if I can't have you...no one can."

Yumoto screamed into his gag as tears fell and began to beg for help into the gag and Katashi growled as he pointed his sword at him, "Oh don't worry my lovely Red Angel, it'll only hurt a lot."

Yumoto's eyes widened and screamed more into the gag...

106\. Gorar and Scarlet

Yumoto sat in his throne as he yawned. Gora was talking to someone and Yumoto looked down. "An-chan?" He called and frowned as Gora didn't come in.

He slowly slid from his chair, the seven-year-old walked to where his brother was (Wombat by his heels) and froze as Gora wasn't there, "An-chan!?" He called and tears began to form, "A-An-chan?" he cried, "Where are you?!"

Yumoto began to cry loudly and Epinard ran in and picked him up, "Shhhhh, Little One, your brother went to get you something, dear."

Yumoto hiccuped and hugged Epinard tightly, "Ma-mama!"

'shhh it'll be okay, he's about to come back."

"Yumoto?"

"An-An-chan!"


	22. 107-111

107\. Throne

Five-year-old Yumoto smiled as he sat in Gora's throne with his brother's coronation robe. He held up a fake axe and yelled, "I, Prince Yumoto say you're done for, Wombat!"

The wombat plushie fell forward and the heir began to giggle loudly.

The God of Art smiled as he watched the heir and began painting the scene in front of him.

108\. Sleep

Araki looked at Yumoto, who was asleep in his arms, cuddling to his chest. The boy smiled as he stroked the heir's hair gently and kissed his head.

Yumoto smiled in his sleep and Araki looked up as he felt the boy shift. He smiled and heard the door open. Haruki walked in and smiled, "Papa, can I sleep with you and mama?"

"Of course."

The boy walked closer and slowly climbed onto the bed and Araki smiled as the boy fell asleep as well.

He looked down at his family...life was good.

109\. Vesta

Vesta smirked as he saw Sulfur teaching the young heir.

"Now, five times five is twenty five."

"How?!"

"Well, ask the God of Numbers, he made this all. This is how math works."

"That's dumb!"

"Your majesty please! You're amazing here."

Yumoto rolled his eyes and Vesta smiled. "Don't worry kid, I'll figure it out for you!"

"Wow! Thanks!"

110\. Plans

Araki looked down at the ring in his hand...he was going to ask the heir to marry him.

He was worried, for he was told about the heir's problems with demons...he looked up and bit his lip. He loved Yumoto.

He wouldn't let his plans of loving the heir go to waste.

111\. Curse

Yumoto looked down as Gora locked him inside the palace, tears filled the young child and he whimpered, "Why? I...I like it outside!"

"I know...I know."

"WHY!? I want to play!" Yumoto screamed and Gora hugged him tightly, "Shh I know...you...you had something placed on you as a baby...you can't go outside."

Yumoto looked up at him and began to sob, "NO FAIR!"

"I know...it's not."

Gora looked up and thought, _"Damn you Hireashi...I will stop you one day."_


	23. 112-116

112: Screams

Vesta shot up out of bed as he heard screams from the heir's bedroom. The guardian almost slipped as his feet hit the cold marble floor. He groaned as he caught himself and threw his door open. He gasped as he ran to the heir's room and gasped as he saw Cerulean holding the crying heir.

Vesta looked down and Cerulean spoke, "A nightmare, he's okay Ryuu."

Vesta sighed, "Thanks...anything I can get?"

"Wa-water?" The heir whimpered and Vesta nodded, "Of course, kid."

113: Temple of Time

Perlite smiled as he stood in his temple, he looked up as he felt the presence of mortals. He hid behind his statue and smiled as he heard them praise him over and over.

He looked up as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He gasped, "Argent!"

"Come on, my Angel. We have to go."

"Oh fine."

114: Darkness

Sulfur groaned as he looked up, he felt a darkness over the palace. Scarlet and his father were arguing...every time they did, a darkness seemed to loom over the palace.

Scarlet screamed loudly at the God of War and Maximum Gorar was heard yelling as well.

Sulfur looked down as Scarlet ran to his room, crying.

115: Half-Goddess of Winter

Yumoto frowned as the Half-Goddess of Winter stood there, her light blonde hair moving in the wind.

"Um...hello?"

"Heir."

Yumoto groaned, this lady would be hard to get through.

116: Fight

Yumoto cried out as he was pushed down by Yuuma, "Fight me!" Yuuma screeched, "You're a weak heir! FIGHT!"

"No! I hate fighting, stop this! Yuuma, you're good! You're not a demon! You were human once!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Yuuma, please! Yuudai wants his brother back!"

Yuuma looked away, "Ne-never..."

"Yuuma, you don't need to be a demon anymore..."

"Silence!" Yuuma screeched, "My monster take him away!"

"Yes Lord Yuuma!"

Yumoto gasped and quickly ran away.


	24. 117-121

117: When All of This is Over...

Yumoto frowned as he stood on the balcony, looking as the sun was setting, the breeze blew gently throughout his blonde hair, "Araki-kun...when...when all of this is over, I'd like to...well stay here with you."

Araki blushed as he watched the heir sigh, "I...I know." He swallowed, "but, you're needed there still."

Yumoto groaned and attempted to tuck his blonde hair behind his ears. He began to pout as his hair just went back into place. He looked up at the sky as Araki went inside.

"Darn you Goddess of Beauty! You made me too cute and perfect!" The heir hissed and a swift breeze blew through his hair, _"Excuse me!?"_ Perlite's voiced hissed, _"I am the God of Beauty and Time! I never gifted you your hair! Blame your parents!"_

"Oh yeah?! Well, you're only the God of Time, you...you ningbat!"

Perlite let out a gasp, _"What!? You shut up, Fluffhead! You may be the heir, but you be nice!"_

Yumoto stuck his tongue up in the air and Perlite appeared through the sky. His long pink hair flipped behind his shoulder, _"How rude of you! You're lucky that I'm not forcing you home!"_

"You ruined a great moment, ningbat!" Yumoto screamed back and rushed back inside, annoyed of his guardian.

118: Care

Aurite growled as Epinard spoke with Vesta, "Just leave Yumoto be...he'll tell us what's wrong when he feels like it."

Argent nodded, "Yes, sadly, we shouldn't force it out of him, he'll say what's wrong soon."

Aurite stood up abruptly from his chair. "Enough! At-chan, you said the same thing when you and I fought in the past!"

Epinard jumped and spoke, "Now Kin-chan, I can't just ask what's wro-"

"Yes, yes you can! That shows him that you care about him!" Aurite hissed and Epinard frowned, "No! I don't want to worry him."

"No, you're not worrying him. He worries when no one seems to care about him! Am I the only one who truly understands the heir!?" He questioned and Vesta looked down as Aurite stormed out of the room.

Aurite's face softened as he saw the heir sitting on the steps. He gently placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke softly, "Are you alright?"

Yumoto gasped, "Au-Aurite?" He looked at him, "Ye-yes...I am. I'm just worried for my brother."

"And why is that?"

"He works so hard for me...and yet, I just sit here!"

Aurite sat down beside him and smiled, "No, you're doing everything you possibly can. Knowing that you're sitting here, safe, keeps your brother happy. If you're not, then your brother worries."

Yumoto gasped, "Really?"

"Yes..." Aurite nodded, "If you ever feel upset and need to talk, please, find me. I promise I care for you, I'm only strict with you because I worry."

119: Help

Yumoto frowned as he tried to grab something from the top of the kitchen cabinets. He tried to stand on his tip toes and pouted as he still couldn't reach.

He stood up on a stool and groaned as he still couldn't grab it. He gasped as a servant walked by, "Um, excuse me! I need help!"

The servant froze and Yumoto grabbed their hand, "Please, help me!"

They nodded and Yumoto dragged them to the cabinet, "Please get me a piece of cake! They hid it from me!"

The servant gave him a small piece and Yumoto smiled. "Thank you! Bye bye!"

120: Inside the Palace of Love

Keishi Satoru groaned as he walked throughout the elegant palace. He rolled his eyes as he saw a hall full of portraits.

He walked throughout the hall and gasped as he saw a portrait of his brother with the heir. The duo were in royal garbs and Satoru spoke, "An engagement portrait...!"

He frowned as he heard Araki talking with the heir. There was giggling and Satoru groaned, "Of course my brother charmed him, everyone asks me if they were betrothed...they might as well have been..."

121: We'll Go From There (Inspired by the song from the _Anastasia_ Broadway show )

Vesta hummed to himself as they walked throughout the mortal world, they were walking to find Sulfur's temple, "I bet Io will be excited to see me. Be honest, Zaou Ryuu, how could he not be happy to see me!?"

Yumoto frowned as Vesta started singing to himself, _"If he says no, We'll all lay low, and we'll go from there!"_

Yumoto smiled, "Oh! I'll sing too!" He had heard this song once before, he heard it down in the mortal world from some girls, _"Meet the royal mess  
Start smiling, stop wondering, why did I say yes? This chance..."  
_  
Then Araki got into it and sang the same as Yumoto.

Vesta smirked, " _But no more doubt!"_  
Araki nodded, _"No time to spare!"_  
Yumoto giggled, " _We're nearly out."  
_  
The trio gathered together and sang out, " _So let's prepare. We're on our way, to who knows where!"_

They turned to the road and called out, "We'll go from there!"

Sulfur frowned as he looked at them from his temple in confusion...what in the world were they doing...?


	25. 122-126

122: Sneaking Out

Yumoto smiled as he slowly made his way to the front of the palace. He and Araki were going to go out that night, but it was a secret...

He blushed as he slowly opened the door and made his way out. He held his breath as he hid behind the bushes and ran from the guards and saw Araki standing there.

"Tungsten!" He called and Araki smiled as Yumoto ran to hug him. "Scarlet..." he whispered and Yumoto smiled as Araki slowly held his chin in his hand. Yumoto closed his eyes in prepare for a kiss and frowned as the kiss never came.

"Araki!" He spoke and Araki smiled, "You're so cute when you get fussy."

Yumoto puffed his cheeks out, "Hmpf!" He turned away from him and gasped as Araki quickly brought his lips to his. Yumoto gasped and giggled. "I knew you loved me."

"Of course, my Scarlet."

"Yes...and you're my Tungsten!"

123: Perfect Wife

"MAMA!" Yumoto cried as he ran throughout the kitchen, "MAMA!"

Epinard groaned as he walked in, "Yes?!"

Yumoto held up a bowl, "Can you teach me how to cook?"

"Cook?"

"I...I want to be a perfect wife for Araki-kun!"

"Yumoto...you don't have to know how to cook."

"I know! But I want to learn!"

"Fine, fine..."

124: Cute

Araki smiled as he saw the blonde boy sleeping. He sat beside him and began to stroke his hair as he read a book.

Yumoto shifted as he felt Araki touch him and Araki kissed his cheek, "How cute you are..." he muttered and Yumoto smiled in his sleep.

125: Lord Tungsten

Yumoto gasped as he saw a man with silver hair, sparing with Aurite. He blushed as the man looked up at him and Yumoto quickly hid behind a pillar. He felt his heart beat fast and he looked down, "He...he's...he looked at me."

Yumoto gasped as he heard Aurite call, "Your majesty, you can come down here! Lord Tungsten won't bite."

Yumoto nodded and a guard escorted him down to the training grounds. Yumoto blushed as the man held his hand out, "Hello, my name is Tungsten...but please call me Araki."

"Araki...my name is...Scarlet."

126: Tungsten and Scarlet, the Duo Everyone was Jealous of

Scarlet gasped as he saw Tungsten around the corner, "Tungsten!" He called and ran to his love, his red uniform flapping in the wind. Tungsten smiled as Scarlet jumped into his arms and Tungsten stroked his hair. "I missed you..." Scarlet whispered and Tungsten smiled, "Yes, I missed you too."

Scarlet looked up at him, "You're so kind..."

Tungsten smiled and kissed Scarlet gently. "Scarlet, my Scarlet..."

Scarlet giggled, "Tungsten...we have to be careful...who knows who's watching us."

"I know...I know, everyone is jealous of you...well us."

"Why?"

"Apparently people want to be like us..."

Scarlet turned away, "Oh..."

Tungsten smiled, "Now, now, dear."

Scarlet rolled his eyes, "We may be cute, but we're our own people."

"Yes, I know, but just remember, we're going to rule one day...so we must set an example for them."

"Yes, Tungsten." Scarlet groaned and gasped as Tungsten kissed him deeply. "Now, let's get you home."

"Already?"

"No...I mean, my home."

Scarlet gasped, "I'd love to go to your palace!"

"Then come." Tungsten smiled and Scarlet grabbed his gloved hand and they walked away.


	26. 127-131

127: Kinosaki Kou, God of Writing

"BUT YAMIIII!" Kou cried as he walked down the library of the Gods with Yami, the God of Truth.

Yami rolled his eyes, "Listen, we can't change what you want to be different."

"Can too!"

"No!" The God yelled, "We must keep the truth, one hundred percent factual!"

Kou rolled his eyes now, "No! That's so boring!"

"Listen, if you keep saying that, you're kicked out of here again."

"What?!" Kou cried and Yami nodded, "Yes, and Maximum Gorar, will not shorten your suspension this time."

Kou groaned and Yami smiled, "Now be quiet."

Kou began to mutter under his breath and Yami growled, "I heard that."

128: Tazawa Masuya, the God of Art

Yumoto groaned as the God of Art positioned him for his portrait. "Do we have to?"

"Yes." Masuya muttered and Yumoto began to pout as Masuya began to paint it.

Yumoto looked up as he heard servants rushing past and chatter from them and his guardians.

He groaned as Kou walked in, "Are you almost done?"

"Yeah."

Yumoto frowned, "My body is getting stiff!" He whined and Kou frowned as well, "Well, _heir_ , a masterpiece cannot be rushed!"

Yumoto gasped, "You try sitting here for hours on end! As the heir, everyone expects me to be good!"

Kou shook his head, "So!"

"So, I say, you treat me better, orrrrrrr..."

"Or what?"

"Or, I'll have you kicked out of the library forever and you can't return to there or here." Yumoto smirked and Kou paled, "You-you can't do that!"

"Maybe not yet, but after I become the God of Love, then I can."

Kou frowned and Masuya looked up, "Finished!" He turned the portrait around, revealing Yumoto and an angry Kou in the background, with Araki pointing his sword at him. "I figured this would fit your needs." Masuya explained and Yumoto laughed, "Amazing! Thanks!"

129\. Goddess of Chastity

Yumoto sat awkwardly at the dinner table, next to Araki, tonight they had guests, they were siblings, the most notable ones were the Goddess of Chastity and the God of Kindness.

The Goddess frowned as she looked over Yumoto, she felt something off...about the boy.

She then looked at Araki and screamed, "The heir is impure!"

"Wha-what!?" Yumoto cried out and the Goddess pointed at him, "The heir has...let his suitor touch him before marriage!"

Yumoto gasped and the Goddess stood up. Her brother gasped, "What are you doing?!"

"I'm showing what happens to when you do things before marriage!"

Yumoto cried out as she grabbed him and Araki called out, "Hey, hey!"

"You two are...troublemakers!" She screamed, "Touching a pure soul before marriage! Down at a waterfall..."

Yumoto turned bright red, "Um...those are my memories!" He cried and ran out of the room, guards following.

130: Wind

"I want wind!" Yumoto yelled and ran to Atsushi, "Mama, show me wind again!"

"Fine, fine..." Atsushi sighed and Yumoto smiled as his guardian made a small vortex.

Yumoto smiled, if only he could go to Araki again...

131: Haruki and Rider

"NO!" Rider screamed, "Haruki, wait!"

Haruki giggled as he ran throughout the palace and Rider groaned.

Haruki smirked as he hid behind the throne and waited for Rider to run by.

"Where are you?!" Rider called out and Haruki ran behind him, "Here I am!" He giggled, "Can we play more?"

Rider groaned, "NO! Not now, you hid from me, and your papa doesn't like when you hide from us!"

"I know...but I get bored!"

"Yes I know," Rider sighed and grabbed his hand, "Come on...let's go get a snack."

"Okay!"


	27. 132-136

132\. Failed Heir

Yumoto sighed as he sat in a theater, waiting for The Goddess of Music and the God of Song to perform. He was in his fancy uniform and Araki sat beside him.

He looked up as the curtains opened and the performance began. His father, Yukiteru smiled as he watched, as did Gora. Yumoto was bored...he began to roll up the paper he held and Araki grabbed his hand, "You're fidgeting, dear." He whispered and Yumoto sighed softly.

He looked up as the God of Poetry performed a ballad that was named after him.

 _"The God of Light, so pure and bright. He has a secret that no one can name, Prince Scarlet, who's powers just now arrived, has a dark side. The heir who's parents vowed to not tell anyone, the God of Light who's secret can be heard at night. Scarlet screams at anyone who stops him, such a brat, who has paintings of him dying in flame. Once the screams stop, the gasps of the guardians arise. The heir is dying, Sulfur cries and all run to him and realize, this heir is more trouble than all of the Gods of Love combined."_

Yumoto looked down as the Gods and Goddesses watching laughed and a spotlight went on him.

"The heir is here, look at him. The failed heir!"

Yukiteru stood up, "God of Poetry...in my study, now!" He hissed and Gora stood up, "Yes..." His eyes full of anger, "If you do not stop mocking my brother, then you are all banished."

Yumoto hid behind Gora and Gora spoke, "Yumoto, Araki, go to the carriage, we're done here."

133\. Exhausted

Sulfur smiled as he saw Vesta asleep by a stack of Yumoto's papers. He picked one up and read it, _"Vesta needs to sleep more, as do I, we both deserve time off. You too, Sulfur. You both teach me so much, take a day off, please!-Yumoto ^-^"_

Sulfur giggled softly, he would do that for Yumoto.

"Ryuu, wake up." He whispered and kissed Vesta's cheek quickly. "You're asleep."

Vesta smiled as he opened an eye, "Thanks Io..."

134\. Hireashi

"Zundar-channnnnnnn!" Hireashi, the big bad fish demon screamed, "Yuuma?!"

He frowned as no one came, "Dammit! I hate being in this dark abyss, the stupid heir sealed me away!"

He flipped his red hair away and looked around, "Dammit...I want the heir dead!" He began to stomp his feet like a child. He looked at the heir's light shinning through the darkness, "always here to torment me...!"

135: Candy

"Arakiiiiiiii! ARAKI!" Yumoto cried as he saw his suitor, "Can you go to the mortal world and bring me candy?"

Araki blushed, "O-of course!"

Yumoto giggled, "Good, and I want some chocolate too! Don't tell my guardians about this!"

"I won't!"

136: Helping

Yumoto looked at his maids as they worked hard, he walked over to them as they were sweeping in the baths. "Here, let me help!"

"o-oh no, your majesty, we don't need you to help!"

"But I want to!" He got on his knees and grabbed a wash cloth out of the bucket of water and began to scrub at the tub, "If I bathe in here, then it is my responsibility to make it clean."

The maids watched in horror as the heir cleaned and he smiled, "Don't worry, you won't get in trouble, this is what I want to do."

The maids smiled and Gora walked by and grinned...a true heir would never sit back and watch someone work, rather they would get down and help as well...


	28. 137-141

137: Breaking My Heart

Yumoto looked at Tungsten with tears in his eyes, "Ara-Araki, you're breaking my heart!"

Tungsten looked at him, "Yumoto, no! You and I are going to work together and take over everything we want!"

"No! I-I don't like this! The darkness in you...!"

Tungsten frowned, "No! You will do what I please!"

"N-No!" Yumoto looked down and cried out as Tungsten grabbed him, "Enough, Yumoto."

"Not until you stop this! Be your good self again! You've been under a spell!"

Tungsten rolled his eyes and Yumoto cried out once more, "You're breaking my heart!" He screeched and Tungsten threw him down.

138: Wanted

Yumoto froze as he saw a portrait of him under a wanted poster, "This." Vesta hissed, "Is what we found at your temple."

Yumoto frowned, "Wanted? Like they want to pray to me?"

"Maybe..."

"Or?"

"Or, they want to somehow kill you."

"Kill me, a God?"

"Yeah. They've tried before."

"That was before, but this is now."

"Now can be dangerous."

Yumoto sighed, "True..."

139: Hireashi's Breaking Point

"I hate this..." Hireashi hissed, the demon sealed in darkness. "Stupid heir, stupid darkness that I like."

He looked around and smirked as he saw the figure of Scarlet, who hissed at him _"You will never win."_

"Go the hell away." Hireashi hissed, "Mocking me from beyond my seal."

Scarlet smirked, _"You're so annoying, I can't wait for Yumoto to stop you."_

Hireashi growled, "Damn you! I will kill you! I will break my seal, for Maximum Gorar's seal is weakening over these ten years!"

Scarlet gasped and Hireashi smirked, "So, it is true...? I thought so...I will end you!"

140: Tamotsu Yuji

Tamotsu Yuji looked at his father, the God of Blades talking to the God of War.

"Yes, my son, the heir, is in need of guards."

"Well, you're in luck, my son, Yuji can easily help you."

The God of War smiled at Yuji, "Yes, would you like to guard my son?"

Yuji nodded, his black hair almost covering his eyes. "Of course, Lord Yukiteru."

A few weeks later, Yuji appeared to his father in a red and white uniform with a red beret and golden trim. He looked at his white thigh high boots and white gloves. "Father, how do I look?"

"Perfect. It is an honor to guard the heir, you know. You are his bodyguard."

"Yes and I am proud."

"Good."

141: Fake Dreams

Yumoto looked up as he couldn't feel his guardians nor their presences at all. He began to run around for them but frowned as no one was in the palace...was he dreaming?

He frowned and felt his brother. "Yumoto, your guardians are in the mortal world, you are sick."

Yumoto looked at him, "No! This is a dream! You're not my brother!" He pushed Gora away, "This is an illusion! So, whoever is tricking the heir, Prince Scarlet, God of Love and Light, better stop it!"

He gasped as the image disappeared and he awoke to him being trapped in a mirror. He screamed as he saw Kiryoku with Araki.

"NO!" He hit on it and Kiryoku smirked as she kissed Araki, who was under her spell as Tungsten.


	29. 142-146

142: What Not to do

Yumoto whimpered as he was on the ground, beaten and wounded. _"Whatever you do..."_ Vesta's voice spoke in his mind, _"Never moan in pain or make any sound that you are alive. That will make them come back and finish you off."_

Yumoto bit his lip as he held back a moan of pain, he yelped as he felt the assassin put his foot on his back. He moaned quietly in pain and the assassin smirked.

 _"Yumoto, act dead when someone has attempted to take your life. Even though you are a God, you can get killed by someone with weapons that are made by Gods."_

Yumoto couldn't help it, he was hurting terribly. He groaned in pain as he heard Vesta's voice in his head again, he had lessons on stuff like this...he knew that he wasn't supposed to be moaning in pain, but he simply was...

143: Rules Pt 8

 _Never talk about the Sparta Nytes, this is strictly forbidden. Prince Hiroki may be from there, but the heir does not like to be reminded of this.  
_  
 _Vesta cannot take the heir outside during lessons!_

 _Tamotsu Yuji has every right to make you leave the heir's room._

 _Maximum Gorar does not have time to deal with his brother 24/7_

 _The God of Health cannot take the heir every time, every guardian has one dose of Scarlet's medicine!_

 _Scarlet will not be reminded of what the Sparta Nytes done to him, this causes him to panic and get very upset._

144: Cerulean

Cerulean sighed as he watched Epinard with Aurite, the duo were talking about the new heir that was being born soon. He frowned as Epinard laughed and spoke, "Oh, Kin-chan, I hope the heir is here soon."

Aurite nodded, "Yes, and the heir will great."

Cerulean looked up as he saw Vesta and Sulfur, they were chatting about how they would be teaching the heir just as their parents had asked of them. Cerulean looked down and smiled, the heir would be great...but a pain...

145: Hiroki

Hiroki growled as he saw Yumoto, he didn't trust his so-called "mama", he liked his papa Araki better. At least his papa would let him do whatever he'd please!

He was a Sparta Nyte, not some stupid God! Hiroki looked around and growled as he saw the portrait of his parents. He glared at the blonde and whispered, "You took me away...you made me become a royal stupid head. I wanted to be a warrior!"

He turned away and stomped off.

146: Yuji and Araki

Yuji growled as he saw Yumoto kissing Araki's cheek, he clutched at his spear and thought bitterly to himself, _"I should have been the one to marry him...I have been with him since he was a child."_

Araki smiled as he spoke to Yumoto, "I'm glad you and I are fine now."

"Yeah, I know! We can finally go out to the mortal world again!"

Araki nodded, "Yes, yes."

 _"Damn Tungsten...he randomly came into the heir's life after one thing! How ridiculous...I would have kept the heir safe..."_

Yuji sighed as he watched them walk away and he frowned...maybe he and the heir could be together one day...but that's a large thing that would never happen.


	30. 147-151

147: Consummate

Yumoto held his hand up in the middle of a lesson and Sulfur looked at him in annoyance as he asked, "Yes, Scarlet?"

"Umm, I have a question."

"Does it pertain to our lesson?"

"Not really bu-."

"Then no."

"But it's really important, Sulfur!"

Sulfur groaned, "Fine, now what is it?"

"What does consummate mean? An-chan said when Araki-kun and I get married we have to consummate our marriage and no one will tell me what it means!"

Sulfur turned bright red and cleared his throat. "U-um...well...we'll...we'll talk about that after lessons."

"Oh...okay."

148: The Heir's Duplicate

Sulfur looked at himself in the mirror and groaned.

He was dressed as the heir, his short light green hair was now the fluffy golden locks of the God of Light, and his yellow Battle Lover outfit was now the heir's white and red prince uniform.

Along with this, his twilight purple eyes were now a shade of a dark and rich scarlet.

Sulfur sighed, his eye shape was different than Yumoto's but he still looked the part.

He looked over at Yumoto, who was getting fitted into a new robe and sighed again, hopefully this getup wouldn't last that long.

149: Needles

Yumoto's screams filled the palace as he was being held down in the God of Health's office.

"No!" He screeched as he clawed at Vesta and Cerulean's arms as they held his hands down.

He began to bite as the duo used their other hands to swat his away. Yumoto began to kick and the God of Health began to get his medicine into the injection needle.

"Dammit, Yumoto!" Vesta hissed as Yumoto's fighting cut his arm.

"You deserved it!" Yumoto screamed, "The medicine beings me into darkness! I want light!" He screamed even louder and Cerulean growled.

"What a pain!"

"Now let go of me!" Yumoto screeched and as he did, he let out a cry as his medicine was injected into his arm.

He clawed more and more at his Guardians as the darkness consumed him. "I-I want light! I don't want to fall asleep, please! Mama! Mam-!"

Epinard looked away as Yumoto passed out and Vesta hissed as he forced Yumoto to let go of his arm. "Damn...he clawed me badly...and he bit me!"

Cerulean sighed as he inspected his own arm. "Well look at the bright side, next time Atsushi and Io have to hold him down."

150: Mortal Animals

The young six-year-old heir fussed in Epinard's hold as they appeared in the mortal world. "No! Mama, down!"

Epinard shook his head. "No. You are to stay with me, this place is dangerous for a young God who cannot control who can see him."

Yumoto groaned and Epinard sighed, "Don't be like that, mister."

Yumoto looked away and gasped as he saw a large black and white...thing. "What's that?!"

"That? Oh, that's a cow, mortals use them for milk and other dairy products."

Yumoto gasped, "I wanna pet it!"

"Alright.." Epinard brought him over and Yumoto giggled as he stroked its face. "I like it! It reminds me of a panda!"

Epinard smiled and Cerulean looked over as Yumoto blabbered on and on.

151: I Thought You Weren't Afraid

Yumoto screamed as he was chained to a pole by Jedidiah, "No! I don't want to be here!"

The heir began to panic as Hireashi walked forward to him and tears of fear fell from his eyes. "Do-don't hurt me!"

Hireashi smiled as he grabbed Yumoto's chin. "Oh, I won't hurt you...I'll just kill you instead."

Yumoto froze and Hireashi laughed. "What ever happened to you being brave? I thought you said you weren't afraid of me anymore."

Yumoto was forced to look up and Hireashi smirked. "Last time you were tied to a pole, Yuuma stabbed you in your heart..."

Yumoto jumped as Hireashi touched his chest. "And it still hurts you." He laughed, "But this time..." He gestured towards Kiryoku, "You're spreading eternity sealed away."

Yumoto screamed off his lungs as Hireashi said that and began to kick.

Hireashi growled and forced him to look at him, as he did, the demon's eyes flashed and the heir fell forward and passed out.


	31. 152-156

**Theme: Assassins**

152: Candles in Every Corner

Yumoto whimpered as he placed candles in each corner of his bedroom. Araki looked at him, "Yumoto, what's wrong?"

"I-I...I am afraid of people hiding in darkness."

"Yumoto, no one is here."

"Someone could be..." Yumoto whimpered and turned to Araki, "Please, let me do this. Someone is always lurking in the darkness."

Araki hugged him tightly, "You're very jumpy."

"I-I know...one day...one day I'll be okay."

153: Outside My Window

Yumoto looked up from his desk that he was sitting at, he was doing his homework. He swore he saw something or someone outside. He lit the candle next to him quickly and went back to his work.

The heir jumped as he heard a tapping on his window and he looked up quickly but nothing was there. He stood up and slowly opened his balcony window and screamed as he saw someone there.

He ran back inside and locked the balcony window and ran out to Tamotsu.

154: Drowning

Yumoto sighed as he sat in the bath, his guardians were busy at the moment and couldn't join him. He stared at himself in the water and gasped as he saw someone else appear next to him.

The heir cried out as the person grabbed him by the neck and shoved him under the bath water. Yumoto gasped for air as they lifted him out and screamed as he was shoved under again.

As he was, Gora walked in and grabbed the person and Yumoto was pulled out of the bath. "Stupid assassin, I, the God of Hot Springs know when you use water for drownings."

155: Someone in my Closet

Yumoto's eyes popped open as he heard his closet door open, usually he would sleep through anything but since Araki had been gone for a while, he had been more jumpy than usual.

He looked around in the darkness and realized all his candles were put out. He gasped and quickly laid down and covered himself with his blanket. He hoped whatever it was wouldn't see him or realize he was awake.

He gasped silently as he felt someone's hand on his bed and feel his leg. The heir shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep as the blanket was pulled away off his head.

Whoever it was hissed in his ear. "You're lucky you're not awake, I like my victims to see my face when I kill them."

Yumoto froze but kept his pretending up as he felt them touch his hair.

He bit back a cry of pain as he felt a needle go into his arm, "Just a bit of blood from you...I'm getting impatient of waiting to kill you, so this will do..."

Yumoto popped one eye open as he heard the person walking away and open his balcony. As they left, Yumoto tore out of bed and ran out to his guards. "Please! I need guards outside my window! Someone was in here and they took my blood!"

156: Guards Everywhere

Yumoto looked up as guards stood outside his windows, "I'm sorry that you have to do this."

The guards sighed and Yumoto hugged one, "You work so hard, please, don't strain yourselves, please take breaks and only stand out here at night after I go to bed, no other time do I want you out here. I want you to spend time with your families and friends!"

The guards smiled and Yumoto looked at Yuji, "Tamotsu, please, make them do as I ask."

Yuji smiled, "Of course, your majesty."

Yumoto giggled and felt a hand go on his shoulder. "Oh, Papa!"

Yukiteru smiled, "I am proud of your leadership, you're going to be a great God of Love."

Yumoto smiled and Yukiteru walked away, happy with his son.


	32. 157-161

157: Silence

Yumoto groaned as he awoke in a gray area. His heart beat was the only thing he heard. He looked around...the last thing he remembered doing was screaming at someone.

He tried to speak again but froze as he looked around. "Epinard?" He called, "Mama?" He looked around as he stood.

"Vesta?!"

"Argent?!"

"Little One, stop this! Scarlet, let go of Yumoto!"

Yumoto gasped and called out for Argent again. He looked around, "I'm scared! I don't know where I am!"

Yumoto blinked and he was out of the great room. "What... what happened?"

"Yumoto, rest." Epinard whispered, "Scarlet took over you..."

"I...I was alone...where... where was I?"

"You were right here..."

"I...I wasn't!"

Epinard stroked his hair as the heir was laid down in bed. "Sleep..."

Yumoto nodded and let the silence take him once more.

158: End the Heir

Yumoto looked around as he saw Yukiteru but gasped as his father began screaming at his brother. "Gora! Up the damn protection of your brother or train him more!"

"Papa, Yumoto is safe!"

"SAFE?! YOU CALL BEING ATTACKED IN HIS OWN ROOM, SAFE?!"

"No, papa."

Yukiteru stomped his foot, "Kill the heir, fellow Gods cry! They want your innocent brother killed in cold blood!"

Gora sighed as his father hissed "as the God of Love you are supposed to protect the heir! And you, Hakone Gora, have failed! His Guardians are better protectors than you will ever be!"

"I sealed Hireashi away!"

"Hardly. You did once. He broke free and killed your brother!"

"That was Yuuma and I brought him back!"

"enough. I'm done with this Gora."

159: God of Ending

When Yumoto was born, Gods and Goddesses screamed how the God of Light was destined to be the end of the world.

Many Gods went after the heir during his first showing to prevent this from happening.

Yumoto, the heir, the God of Light had to go...the heir wasn't going to work the Gods claimed...too bad the heir would be as great as the First God of Love.

160: Gone

Gone were the days that Yumoto could be carefree...he was now in training to destroy demons...

Gora never had to do this...only Yumoto has had to.

Yumoto just wanted to be normal... Scarlet made him look crazy. Maybe one day... he'll be a normal boy...

161: God of Happiness

Yumoto hated the God of Happiness...this God...he was a liar. He used his powers to control people.

This God hated the heir as well. The God tried to brainwash mortals and younger God's and Goddess to kill the heir so they could "always be happy".

Yumoto knew one thing...he would never get close to this God. He knew only bad things would come to him if he did.


End file.
